


Saving Grace

by Qwertykiki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Avengers, No Thanos, Not A Fix-It, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Past Toxic Team Dynamics, Protective Stephen Strange, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertykiki/pseuds/Qwertykiki
Summary: It's been a few months since the media proclaimed “Civil War”. The Ex-Avengers or the Rogues have been residing in Wakanda, believing themselves to be in the good graces of the King of Wakanda.On the other hand, after the whole “Civil War” as well as Siberia had been an eyeopener for Tony. He had begun to see the toxic team dynamics that had existed in the previous Avengers.So, with the help from the resident Sorcerer Supreme, the New Avengers initiative has been made.Now, when the Rogues are being pardoned.....





	1. Prologue

Cold. 

The old Hydra base is very cold and dark as Tony lay on the floor; the Iron man suit a heavy weight against his chest. He tries to take a deep breath, feeling a stab of pain, confirming his suspicion of a damaged lung.

Turning his face to his left, he took in the Captain America shield, the metal gleaming under the light from the window.

‘Ironic’ Tony thought bitterly ‘Something made by my father used to smash up my own chest.’

Tony narrowed his eyes as he took a breath from his mouth is throat tightening from the  cold, white mist emerging from his mouth as he coughed.  His vision blurred sharpening once more as he detected a slight light near the doorway.

Tony blinked again, feeling as though he was being delirious from the cold and seeing things. However, the orange spark only extended and formed a complete circle.

Tony’s vision blurred as a tall figure stepped through the orange circle. Before losing his consciousness, Tony heard the words,

“Hello Mr. Stark, I am Dr Stephen  Strange, Sorcerer Supreme.


	2. Chapter 1

Soft tranquil music played as Tony swept along his workshop, tapping his fingers along the equipment as he worked on the newest project for the Stark Industries.  
  
He assembled the delicate parts of the newest version of Stark-Phone while running and arranging its code in his mind using Extremis. The Extremis virus had proven to be a blessing in disguise.  
  
The first time he had woken up in the hospital he had been told by the doctors of his shattered ribcage and sternum. A consultation of his various options with the doctors, had resulted in him getting the arc reactor removed and getting a full heart surgery.  
  
After being released from the hospital he had been paralyzed from neck down, the artificial sternum to delicate to support his weight. Returning to his lab for the first had been a nightmare. The doctors had clearly stated that after the heart surgery his heart and body were in no condition to withstand the trauma of being Ironman.  
  
However, it had been a known fact that Stark men never give up.  
  
Before the whole Civil War fiasco, he had been in the middle of making the Extremis virus safe for use by humans. Tony, however never thought that he would be using on himself.  
  
He was in the middle of finalizing the product, when Bruce had returned along with Thor and Loki. This had been the second time Tony had recounted whole story right up to the fight in Siberia. Specks of green had started appearing on Bruce, hence not being able to look at Tony in his wheelchair anymore, Bruce had left to take a moment alone in the Hulk room, which had remained intact at the Tower.  
  
Tony had looked at his retreating figure with sadness, as he, at that time had thought Bruce had been too disgusted by his actions and had left for good. However, Thor had been appalled at the treatment of Tony by the Rogues and had apologized profusely for not being there. Even Loki had been slightly shocked at the sight of the genius in the wheelchair, and had remained silent throughout the conversation, only interrupting once in the beginning when he caught sight of Stephen.  
  
When Thor and Loki had left with Captain Marvel to register with the Accords Council, Bruce returned to the lab and had started to help Tony in the infusion of the Extremis virus. After getting the whole process done and linked with the new nanotechnology Tony had been developing, Bruce with a guilt-ridden expression had apologized.  
  
“I am so so sorry Tony for … not being here when you needed me the most..”  
  
Tony had been shocked.  
  
“So, you are not angry at me?”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“You know the whole Accords thing, Ross and ..”  
  
Bruce had cut him off.  
  
“You dealt with Ross, I read the whole thing just now, you had him sacked for corruption and for assaulting me. As for the Accords, in my opinion the Accords as of now are perfectly sound. You handled the whole thing as best as you could.”  
  
“But Steve....”  
  
“And others behaved as narrow-minded assholes who failed to see the bigger picture. And as for Steve” his jaw clenched as he looked at the wheelchair he had thrown to a side as soon as Tony had been healed due to the Extremis virus, “well he should be glad that he is not here right now.”  
  
The shock from the sudden increased strength and Bruce’s words had reduced Tony to tears, however if asked he will deny everything and blame it on the shock of his recent surgery.  
  
The initial few days after the Extremis infusion had been hard. Though not an old person (only 35), with the virus, biologically his age had reduced. His wrinkles had smoothed and after a week of study by Dr. Cho it had been established that he would also age slower.  
  
Another fact was increased physical strength. Tony never had a physical strength that was something to be proud of, so the first-time had taken a cup of tea from Stephen after the infusion and it had crushed, had been a not so pleasant surprise.  
  
Though now equipped with nanotech, so that he could be ready to fight at any time and a training with his new-found physical strength, Tony felt confident.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tony took a sip from the cup Stephen had left him. The thought of the sorcerer brought a smile to his face.  
  
He had known vaguely about Stephen before, when he had been another rich billionaire with attitude and snark. They had, however never crossed paths.  
  
After the whole Siberia thing, till Bruce had returned, Stephen had been his constant support, besides Rhodey and Pepper. He had been a regular visitor in the hospital, being a consultant as well as in the Tower as he was working with Tony to set up the New Avengers. Even after the setting up of Extremis, Stephen had continued to come by.  
  
Tony, however had been absolutely horrible towards Stephen in the beginning, constantly avoiding his attempts at casual conversation, barring his access to the labs etc. He did not want to get attached once again.  
  
But Stephen was nothing but persistent. He was always around Tony. After Tony had been infused and could bar him from the lab, Stephen had taken to portal directly into the lab with coffee, sometimes tea and food.  
  
Bruce, if was there would grant him access.  
  
Being betrayed as badly he had been, Tony had been skeptical at Stephen’s attempts to get into his life. However, the other man had grown on him. Small things ranging from help in the Accords business to scouting and training the young avengers, the comfort of silent company...etc had slowly stirred Tony towards Stephen.  
  
So, when during one of his lab binges Stephen had kissed him, he had not pushed him away. The next morning, he had asked Stephen to shift to the tower.  
  
Tony was startled out of the memories by the sound of static. He looked up to see an orange portal opening and a disgruntled looking Stephen stepped out.  
  
“Hey babe, done with your wizarding?” Tony asked, greeting him with a kiss.  
  
“Sorcerer, Tony, it’s not that,..” Stephen ran a hand through his hair.  
  
“Everything alright?” Tony asked looking at the tired expression of the Sorcerer.  
  
“Yes, yes nothing is wrong, per se. I am just worried about the press conference tomorrow. Really, though why are they.”  
  
Tony gave a laugh.  
  
“Look, honey it will be fine. I have been doing these since I was like 15. And we need to introduce the New Avengers, as well as the command structure.”  
  
“I know, still it's annoying.” Stephen said wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist.  
  
“You don’t have....”  
  
“Don't be silly, Tony I will be there with you every step of the way, I told you. “  
  
“I know. I love you” Hugging the man, his man back.  
  
“And I you. Whatever comes we will deal with it together”.


	3. Chapter 2

Stephen Strange was not having a good day. 

Right now, he and Tony were in a meeting with the UN and the Accords council, about the press conference scheduled this afternoon. 

“The command structure and every other detail that you have proposed is perfect.” said Marsha Thomson, the new Secretary of Defense. "Now we come to the matter of the Rogues.” 

Tony gave no outward reaction to this except for the slight clench of his jaw. Stephen gave a comforting pat to his lover’s thigh. Tony had come a long way. Initially he had blamed himself for everything that occurred, however with help from Pepper and Rhodey and a little persuasion from Stephen, Tony had finally begun to see a therapist. The conclusion had been...... well expected. The therapist had told them that the constant blame dumping that had existed in the previous Avengers had a very negative impact on Tony. 

The already insecure billionaire had run himself dry in hopes of attaining approval the team, if you could even call it that. A place where one of the members was constantly at the bottom of the hierarchy. 

However, after a few months of regular therapy and the process of New Avengers underway, Tony has improved a lot. 

The Secretary speaking again broke him from his thoughts. 

“The Governments of Russia and Germany have been putting pressure on the US Government on our actions, or rather lack of towards the Rogues.” 

She paused rustling through some papers in front of her, handing over a sheaf of papers over to Tony. 

“What is this?” Stephen asked. 

“This Dr. Strange, is the pardon negotiations for the Rogues, that will be announced by a representative today after your announcement.” She said, shuffling through another set of papers. 

“What, but why do you want to bring them back? We are....” Stephen began. 

“Dr. Strange emotions are clouding your judgement.” Marsha interrupted him. 

Tony stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“They are right, Stephen” He said “you cannot start something new without repairing the past.” He didn’t look angry or sad just... accepting. 

Taking a deep breath Stephen forced himself to see this rationally, which was hard considering they were discussing the return of a man who had almost killed his lover. 

“What about their upkeep, training...etc.?” Stephen asked taking the sheaf of papers from Tony and glancing over them. He had to admit that, albeit grudgingly, that a pardon negotiation announcement right after the public declaration of New Avengers, will improve the reputation of US as well as increase the New Avengers popularity. 

“Their upkeep, that is, lodgings, weapons and the salary after their evaluation into the Avengers Initiative will be personally handled by the Government.” She handed over another sheaf of papers. 

"This is the various liaisons that will be appointed to them individually and the first name, Mr. Shaun Evans will be in the direct point of contact with any of their demands. "She continued.” They will have to sign the revised Accords obviously, only then it will come to this.” 

“So, King T’Challa had been informed?” Tony asked going through the other sheaf. 

“Yes, and His Majesty has agreed to be responsible for showing the telecast to them as well as for their transportation.” 

“Alright, then I believe we are finished here?” Tony said shaking Ms Thompson’s hand before walking out of the conference room, with Stephen right behind him. 

As soon as they left the room, Tony collapsed on Stephen, taking deep breaths. The Sorcerer wrapped his arms around the genius. 

“You alright?” He asked brushing his fingers through his hair. Stupid question. 

Lifting his head from Stephen’s chest, Tony looked up at his eyes. 

“Actually, you know, I am.” Tony said, as Stephen straightened. Tony pouted at the loss; chuckling Stephen kissed him. 

“This way I can be the one to actually be ready to deal with them.” 

Stephen opened his mouth to say something, but Tony cut him off saying. 

“And we knew that they were going to return at some point.” 

Stephen sighed, but nodded.   
They moved towards the door. They had a press conference to get to. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Colonel Rhodes was having an exhausting day. Presently he was sitting in the conference room in the New Avengers Compound, which had been remodeled into a full-fledged training institute as well as research facility by the Government. The Compound had been chosen specifically for this press conference, to send the message for the return of Rogue Avengers to the world, from the place the Avengers had broken up. 

Rhodey, himself had been on the deciding committee for the fate of the Rogues, being the co-lead alongside Carol. Even though he had been (personally) against the idea of the Rogues being pardoned, the arguments given by the Accords Council had been valid. The world needed Avengers (Rogue or not) to stand united. Still remembering, Tony when Stephen had brought him back, barely breathing had been.... 

Though, it had been more than 8 months since that incident, and Tony was doing better, happier and more relaxed than he had been even with the Rogues. 

Strange had played a very big role in this. Tony had been a mess after waking up, even when working on the Extremis or his internal leg braces. Tony had even shut him out, his inability to walk had been a bit too much to handle for the genius. 

However, Strange, with his snark and constant jibs had gotten through the genius. The changing point had been when he, along with Bruce had developed a way for getting his legs back. He had never seen Tony this close to tears, in all the years he had known him. 

His legs had returned; however, he had taken discharge from the army and signed the Accords to become a full-time Avenger. 

He looked up to see Carol taking a seat beside him. 

“Stark and Strange?” She asked taking a sip of water. 

“Texted me a while ago, they would be here any moment now.” Even before he had finished speaking the Conference Room’s side door opened and Tony Stark, in all his glory strode in, bantering with Stephen.... as usual. The UN press representative was trailing behind them. 

Rhodey stood up with Carol to greet her. 

“Honeybear!” Tony exclaimed giving him a hug, his eyes glittering with happiness as he saw him standing. 

Returning the hug, he greeted the PR before leaving her with Strange and Carol and dragging Tony to the side. 

“You alright?” He asked. He knew the Council had told him about the Rogues’ pardon announcement. Tony’s face immediately grew serious. 

“I am fine, really Honeybear.” Tony said looking straight into his eyes. Rhodey scanned his face, seeing none nodded. 

“You won’t be alone this time Tony I promise.” He told him sincerely. “If I had known they were.....” 

“It doesn't matter Rhodey, it’s not your fault.” Tony said smiling.” I know this time it will be a real team.” 

Rhodey looked at Tony proudly. This is what the Rogues deserved from Tony. Nothing. Not even his anger. 

Stephen and Carol joined them a moment later. 

“Dr. Stark it's almost time.” The PR said as she directed everyone (the other Avengers had entered while they had talked) to their seats.” Three, two, one.” The curtain lifted. 

The press conference has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope that you are liking the story (still).  
> Feel free to comment please.
> 
> I forgot to write this in the previous note:  
> Only Tony and Stephen are young in this fic. They both will age slowly ( Extremis and Socerer Supreme thing).  
> All others have their original age.


	4. Chapter 3

The UN representative gave an opening statement about the legal formalities, the availability of Accords Council, and revision made in the Accords.

Tony, waited with his hands clasped together, tapping his knee against Stephen’s every now and then. The New Avengers were sitting in a semi-circled arc around the stage. He himself was sitting between Stephen and Rhodey.

The UN had insisted the new avengers be present for the press conference only for taking questions, the actual statements will be given by the Council. It was a relief for usually he was the one doing all the thinking and talking. Though he knew that he would be taking most of the questions. Firstly, as he was a recognized media figure, even though Stark Industries had withdrawn completely from the Avengers business. Even the Avengers Compound had been purchased by the Government. All weapons were obtained from the new Government affiliated S.H.E.I.L.D under Director Maria Hill.

Secondly, he was the one who was the most intimately involved in the previous Avengers breakup.

“Now, the New Avengers will be taking some questions. Only three, as the Council has an important announcement to make.”

The PR gestured for Tony to take over. Tony stilled and smiled his media smile, looking up at the reporters gathered.

He pointed to a woman with red spectacles in the front row.

“Dr. Stark, what is this about the Junior Avengers, that we keep hearing?” She asked

Sitting up straighter he answered,” There are many people out there who are enhanced, but being minors they cannot be fully registered in the New Avengers program. The main aim is the training of these enhanced minors. They are not to be engaged in any capacity in fighting, besides evacuation.”

The woman nodded, satisfied

Tony, next pointed an auburn-haired man in the last row.

“As SI has withdrawn from the Avengers Initiative, which company is taking over?” he asked

“The SI has not completely withdrawn, per se.” He shifted a bit. "The Avengers Initiative has been taken under the wing of the Government. Many companies, including SI are involved in charity events and raising donations. The cost control for the Avengers is under the government.”

The auburn-haired man opened his mouth, but the UN representative interrupted loudly saying

“Next question please, yes ma’am you in the back.”

“What is the ‘Anonymity Clause’ that have been added to the New Accords?”

“Ahh, well that is the question for Captain Marvel.” Tony said gesturing to Carol who was sitting in her full combat gear.

She leaned forward, looking straight at the media, before speaking,” Some of the enhanced people that have recently joined, are not comfortable in disclosing their identity.” She paused to take a breath, before continuing. "Moreover, with junior Avengers on board, anonymity is one of the best options for them to have normal life.”

As soon as Carol finished, the UN representative moved forward, escorting with her a primly dressed man, whom Tony assumed to be the Accords Council representative.

It was time for the announcement.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wakanda** _

T’Challa was sitting in his study reading over the last of the reports from the kingdom, finances, military etc. He glanced at the clock every now and then, the New Avengers press conference was due in half an hour.

He sighed, getting up and moving through the corridor, towards the West Wing where the Rogues had been gathered by Shuri for the meeting.

Only a week after the Siberia incident and offering a safe-house to the Rogues, T’Challa had realized the mistake he had made. After the Siberian incident he had gotten hushed up rumors about the extensive state of Dr. Stark’s injuries. He had immediately called in, guilt eating away at him, only to have his fears confirmed.

He could not believe it. How someone could injure their own teammate, the ones they fight side by side, no matter what their folly. Going against your own was considered a crime in Wakanda, punishable by death.

As soon as he had come to know about this, he had immediately contacted the Accords Council and informed them about their whereabouts. He had explicitly told them about the ‘Winter Solder’ aka James Barnes condition and faxed over his consent to go into cyro for a year to regain his mind and his willingness to face the charges against him when he wakes up.

The Accords Council had let him off with a warning, his only saving grace had been the good name of his father. The Council had then asked him to keep the Rogues in Wakanda till the New Avengers Initiative had been established with the revised Accords. Following on his father’s footsteps he had requested to make an example by being one of the first to sign the Accords when they came to be.

After learning the truth, however dealing with Rogues had become increasingly difficult, that is not to say that it was easy to begin with. One thing T’Challa had learned, when he actually considered them to be decent human beings was that they constantly blamed Dr. Stark for everything.

Not being familiar with the man himself he had not been inclined to say anything, however after having the man himself he had to say that the Rogues were absolutely wrong and backstabbing assholes.

After the demands of the Rogues of repairing their equipment, more clothes and access to the news (he had to keep them away, for if they found out about his involvement in the Accords, they could run and cause more damage) became too much he had shifted their responsibility to Shuri, who had been more than happy to have an opportunity to put the Rogues in their places.

Now, after minimal contact with the Rogues for a few months he stood in front of the large oak doors leading to the conference room. The Dora Milaje, guarding the door bowed opening it. He glanced to the side as Shuri, materialized from somewhere and gave him a nod as they entered.

The Rogues were sitting together in a huddle, seeming to be immersed in some deep conversation. When they saw him however, they all stopped and rose to greet him.

“King T’Challa, Princess Shuri.” Mr. Rogers greeted them as they came through the door.

“Mr. Rogers." T’Challa said, nodding at the other man.

“Your majesty, we wished to enquire about why we have been gathered here, with no warning whatsoever.” Rogers said, his voice indignant.

The Doras behind him gave a warning hiss. He held up a restraining hand.

“I believe the upcoming news would be worth any inconvenience that we may have caused _you_.” He said, trying to restrain his sarcasm, however from the looks of Roger’s disappointed face’ he had failed miserably.

T’Challa ignored the slightly offended looks cast on him by the Rogues, choosing instead to stand beside Shuri, who was logging onto the secure network for no interruptions cast, sent to them especially by the Council.

“Everything going alright?” he asked her, they had been asked to show the Rogues only the announcement of their pardon, nothing else. The Rogues were to be informed of the Revised Accords from T’Challa.

“Yeah, it’s going to start in 5 minutes.” Shuri said connecting the last wire to the projector.

Turning to face the Rogues, who were still standing he said, “Take a seat, you all will want to hear this.”

Reluctantly, after a few moments they did. The screen lit up, the broadcast started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope that I am not boring you guys, with the short updates.  
> Read and review please.


	5. Chapter 4

**_ Wakanda _ **

Steve Rogers was confused, as he sat down waiting for.......whatever they had been dragged here for. The  Dora  Milaje had been very rude and inconsiderate, not willing to answer their enquiries.

Poor Wanda, she had been so frightened, her magic  flaring dangerously. He had calmed her down with gentle reassurances. After the Raft incident (he still could not believe how Tony could do something like this), the team had been angry, righteously so, at Tony. They all had lost something, had to leave their homeland.

Clint, having been unable to get in contact with his family had grown increasingly violent and bitter. Wanda, too missed Vision and her home in the compound. Initially the mere mention of Tony’s name set her off, but she was now better, having trained regularly and Steve could not be  prouder of her. She was doing so well.

Scott......Steve had not seen him much. Scott had mostly confined himself to his room, not talking to anyone. 

Natasha and Sam were the only one he could talk to calmly about the all the unfairness they were facing. They were his closest friends among the group and were one of the best listeners he had ever met. They  didn't lose their cool and were good at giving him advice.

He, himself was a bit upset with Tony. He had not heard from him or gotten any news on Tony from  T’Challa since the King  had refused to allow  t hem access to the outside world. They had no news channels on the television in their quarters and were barred from going outside.

He knew that not telling Tony about his parent’s death had not been a good idea, knowing how brash and unpredictable the genius was, but he had not expected Tony to attack an innocent man. Still, after the months to ponder he had come to find within himself that he could forgive the genius. He had wanted to know about Tony’s well-being.

He discretely patted the flip phone in his pocket. Its twin along with his  _ apology _ letter had been sent to Tony. Every day he looked at the phone urging it to ring. He dreamt of Tony calling them – him-, setting aside his ego, begging him to forgive him and return home. However, it had been 8 months and no call. However, he was prepared to give the genius a benefit of a doubt, he always had with Tony. 

He had become increasingly aware of Tony after the Battle of New York, and seeing him almost every day in the tower had only escalated his affections for him. That was when Tony had messed up, making Ultron, then with the Accords business he had not had the time and the patience to pursue his feelings towards the genius.

He was broken out his thoughts by  T’Challa speaking something.

“This is the live telecast from New York, you all might want to pay attention.” He said pointing towards the blue hologram television that had begun the count-down from 30 seconds.

T’Challa was sitting with  Shuri at the podium, and seemed to be deep thought.

Suddenly the screen shifted and a mildly familiar room came into view with an unfamiliar man at the podium. Steve realized with a jolt that it was the conference room from the Avengers Compound. From the way Natasha and Clint leaned forward they had recognized it as well.

Slightly excited to finally get some information he, too turned his full attention towards the screen.

The man waited until the room had come to silence before clearing his throat and began speaking.

“With the establishment of the New Avengers initiative under the Accords, we come to the topic of the Rogues.” Steve flinched at the term, placing a calming hand on Wanda’s shoulder when he saw a bit of red leaking from her fingertips. They should not be debased for doing the right thing.

“Namely, Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson and lastly Scott Lang.” Pausing the man adjusted the papers in front of him before speaking again. “The Accords Council, after much deliberation had agreed upon opening the pardon negotiations with Rogues.” He paused again; this time due to the media uproar that had occurred. However, at the word ‘pardon’ Steve’s breathe had knocked out of him. They could finally go home. He could no longer hear the excited voices of his companions who were buzzing with similar emotions.

The man on the screen held up his hands in a placating manner. "The Council has made this decision with much thought; the terms of their stay would be discussed after they are back on the American soil.” Steve frowned at the way the man said the word ‘term’. They had done nothing wrong and were not going to bend to their will. He refocused his attention as the man began to speak again, he seemed to be answering some question. “Yes, the Rogues would have to sign the Revised Accords, finalized under the directorship of  Ms Thompson, our New Secretary of defense.”

“ Atleast Stark did one thing right by getting rid of Ross.” Clint muttered from his other side. He nodded absently, worried by the fact that if Tony had been involved in the appointment there might be some problems like last time. However, as Bucky was safe this  time he could give the Accords his full attention and make sure that Tony did not do anything stupid, again. He sighed, really the man needed someone to check him.

“The rest will be answered after the Rogues return from  _ Wakanda _ .” And the screen dissolved into thin air.

The last word however chilled his bones. He turned his face the King, who was looking at them with nothing but calmness, slightly smug expression on his face.

“You betrayed, you promised us a  santuary and you.....” Clint had began to yell. He stood frozen trying to digest the new information he had received.

“Treated you with much respect than any of you deserved.”  Shuri said moving up from the chair she sat on and moving at her brother’s side.

Steve frowned at her words, waiting to see if  T’Challa would reprimand her. This was no way to speak to others. When nothing came from the King, Steve himself opened his mouth to say something only to get interrupted by Sam.

“You have been working with the Accords the whole time, how could you, Your Majesty.” Sam said, his normally calm voice filled with anger. Steve could relate. He waited to see  T’Challa’s reaction only to find the man looking at them with fury in his eyes.

“Of course, I had been working with the Council, Mr. Wilson why, did you think I would go against the Accords my father had personally, might I remind you taken a part in drafting?” Clint opened his mouth to say something but  T’Challa cut him off, “In fact, I was the first Avenger to sign the Accords.” He said with a smirk.

“Then why give us a sanctuary?” Natasha interjected before Clint could say something stupid that would anger the King further. 

“I didn't give _you_ people a sanctuary, understand that.” He moved towards them, the grace in his reminding him of a panther prowling towards his prey.” I was merely keeping the people _safe_ by keeping you guys here.” He moved further stopping just in front of them.” Your transportation is my responsibility. Your flight will be in 2 days, please pack up whatever belongings ** _you_** brought here.” After delivering  these last words,  T’Challa with  Shuri at his side moved out of the chambers.

Steve who had stood frozen during the entire conversation, moved forward catching  Clint’s arm who had gone to follow the King. Clint turned about to say something but Steve interrupted.

“It doesn’t matter Clint; we are going home.” He said with a dreamy smile.

Clint sighed but nodded. All of them were thinking the same thing:

‘They were going home, everything was going to be okay.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Tony's point of view again.
> 
> Do any of you want to give Clint a chance to get together with his family again? Like grovelling and forgiveness or straight up divorce...  
> Let me know.
> 
> Read and review.


	6. Chapter 5

Tony Stark glared at the top shelf, annoyed. It was 8:00 am in the morning and it had been 30 minutes, 1800 seconds since he had woken up. But he had not had his morning coffee, his precious all because of that damned cape! 

He tried to stretch towards the top counter, his fingers barely brushing the counter edge. Growling, he made a personal note to destroy all the high counters. The cape had taken to Stephen and proceeded to help in cutting down his caffeine intake, putting all the coffee on the top shelf, even snatching the one he sneaked in and putting it there. The only time the cape allowed him to take coffee was with his lover’s permission. 

He loved them both really (the human more than the relic), and he knew that they doing it for his own good, but when it was morning, he needed his goddamn coffee to function. 

He heard chuckles, turning around he saw Stephen standing with the cape hiding behind him. Tony the cape a glare, before turning his puppy eyes towards the other doctor. 

“Doc get me coffee. Your damn cape kept it on the top shelf again.” He cried. If he had to wait more than this actual tears may start to flow from his eyes. 

“Aww is the big bad cloak bullying, poor little Tony. Here let me help.” He said moving towards Tony and easily grabbing the coffee and handing it to Tony. 

“I hate that cape.” Tony proclaimed kissing Stephen, stumbling to the coffee machine. The cape visibly drooped, shuddering and dragging itself behind its owner. 

Tony practically moaned as he took the first sip. Caffeine heaven. He drained two cups before he regained his bearings noticing a depressed relic behind him. 

Stretching his hand, he petted it.” I forgive you, “it perked up” but do not hide my coffee again.” He said firmly letting the fabric cuddle him.” Ya ya I know it's that mean doctor’s fault.” 

Stephen sighed. His mornings were weird. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tony stared out of the window of his car as he made his way to the first official meeting of the New Avengers. The meeting is going to be on the topic of the Rogues. 

He sighed; they had grown from being a gut-wrenching pain to an annoying presence that keeps showing up. However, as soon as he had gotten the news of them being in Wakanda (by their King), he had wasted no time in warning him. He didn't want another person to trust them and end up betrayed after having done everything for them. Now that T’Challa was going to be out of their clutches he was a bit relaxed, though they were going to come here in New York. 

He vowed to himself, that it was not going to be like last time. He did not owe them anything and they nothing to him except for maybe teammates. 

He was certain that though the Rogues didn’t deserve it, Carol and Rhodey were going to be fair with them, especially Carol, as Rhodey had requested her to be the one to do most of the handlings with the Rogues, as she was one team leader not very emotionally attached with Tony, though they were good friends. 

Tony made his way up the steps of the compound, adjusting his suit jacket. He had come straight from the company. Stephen had told him that he will be turning up directly for the meeting. 

Most of the New Avengers were already present in the conference room and were chatting up with eachother. Logan saw him first, making his way over and greeting him with a pat on the back. 

He had gotten himself in the good books of Charles Xavier and Logan when he saved their school from being runover by the authorities and removing the registration act for enhanced individuals, which included mutants. 

Logan who had come out his exile after the Civil War, when Tony had been recruiting for the New Avengers, had made the decision to join forces with him. 

He and Logan joined the others who were gathered beside Loki and Thor having one of their many arguments. 

Loki had been another hiccup for the Accords council, but between Carol, Thor and finally Stephen the council had been swayed towards their side. 

“I swear you wanted to kill me then.” Thor was saying. 

“Oh, get over it brother, it's been like a 100 years.” Loki said rolling his eyes. 

The others were saved from replying when the door opened and Carol and Rhodey came into the view. 

“Hey guys.” Carol greeted, taking her seat beside Rhodey at the head of the table. 

Tony gave a greeting back, before moving to take a seat. However, he stopped when he heard the familiar static sound. 

Looking up he saw a portal opening and Stephen stepped out in a flourish. He addressed Carol and Rhodey. 

“I hope I am not too late.” Stephen said taking a seat next to Tony. "There was something.” He said giving a frustrated huff. "Did I miss something?” 

“No no we were just getting started.” Rhodey said putting up tapping his hand on the table two times bringing the room to attention. Then he gestured for Carol to take over. 

“As you all know today is our first official meeting as New Avengers.” Carol let a rare smile slip, before her face grew serious again. "Now we come to an important matter of the Rogues.” 

The room lost some of its warmth. Rhodey took over. 

“Only one thing is to be decided: the welcoming committee.” Pausing, he took a sheet of paper from his pocket. "We have decided the people who go should be as impersonal as possible, so that we may not come as unfair.” Rhodey said, his fist clenching. Tony knew that if he had his way, Rhodey wanted to be as personal as could be, but he was a team leader and a good one, he knew when to step back. 

“So, as a co-leader I am going to welcome them in the compound.” Carol said pointing to herself. Tony nodded along with everyone. Carol will be a good judge of whether the Rogues have changed or not. "Along with me I wanted a volunteer.” She said looking around the table. 

“I volunteer.” Stephen immediately. Carol shook her head. 

“I am sorry Strange, but you are too deeply involved. Atleast let me evaluate them fully before you are let loose on them.” She said smiling slightly. Before letting someone, else volunteer Carol said “I was hoping for Vision and Hope to go with me. Vision would be a familiar face and may help resolve some tension and if.....their are some problems.” 

Tony suppressed a snort at that, as Vision and Hope nodded their heads agreeing with Carol. Tony would be surprised if, after knowing the conditions they just didn’t outright start demanding to see him. 

“Alright the then we are done for today, our next meeting will be after the Rogues had settled down.”Rhodey said getting up adjourning the meeting. 

Stephen stopped behind as the New Avengers moved out of the room. Pulling Tony to a side, he said, “Hey.” 

“Hi.” Tony replied; Stephen was looking unusually nervous. 

“Look, I know as the Rogues are coming back, that witch will be there. Though I know you are uncomfortable to be around magic...” 

Tony cut him off.” Doc you are rambling.” 

Stephen took a deep breath. Fishing something out of his pocket, he handed it to Tony. It was a bracelet, gold and red . 

“It's a charm, once locked only you and I can remove it.” He paused for a second. "Vision and I made it to protect you against that witch’s magic. In addition to that I added a few charms against some spells. Its completely safe, but....” 

“I will take it. Thank you so much.” Tony said, kissing Stephen softly, before holding out his left arm. Stephen slipped the bracelet onto it, the clasp disappearing as soon as it closed. 

Stephen gave him a relieved smile. Tony looked at the bracelet then at Stephen, returning his smile. 

‘Everything will be just fine.’ Tony thought heading out with Stephen. 

But when you are Tony Stark your life rarely goes fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your suggestions guys.  
> I agree to not escalating the rogue hate and redemption.  
> But.... I hate Wanda and I want her to pay. 
> 
> So there is that.  
> Next up the Rogues return on US soil.  
> Stay tuned!!  
> Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 6

Sam Wilson sat in one of the back seats of the Wakandan flight, a warrior fast jet was what the Princess had said. Though the jet was clearly not made with comfort in mind, Sam had to give it their technology, it was really something, reducing the flight time to nearly a forth of its original time. 

Sam bent down to check the Redwings, wincing slightly at the cold shoulder and the look on the faces of the Royal Tech Team when he had asked if they could do the servicing of his wings. They had asked him to ‘talk to his majesty’, which was easier said than done because after the initial 10 days of their stay T’Challa had taken to ignoring their very presence. 

Their stay in Wakanda had been a bit …... enlightening for him and had given him an opportunity to ponder over his previous decisions. 

He looked up at Steve sitting beside Natasha, looking relieved and chatting happily with the others. Even the others were looking light-hearted. The only one in a more serious thought than he was Scott who had barely said a word to anyone since he had been here. 

Looking back at Steve he frowned. When they had left Steve had kicked up a fuss because the King had told him about Barnes decision to stay in the cryo, even providing with proof in the form of waiver agreements signed by Barnes himself. At that moment Sam had dutifully stopped him from yelling at the King, and had dismissed Steve’s behavior as having received too many shocks, their return, the King’s affiliation with the Accords and then Barnes’ news had been too much. 

But now that Sam goes back and analyzes all the reactions and behaviors Steve had exhibited in relation to almost anything, with his experience as a therapist Steve was showing signs of obsession in regards to Barnes and anything remotely related to his past, Agent Carter, Stark, even Wanda etc.(Sam was not even going to touch the topic of Wanda with a twenty feet pole, she gave him the creeps.) 

Every time the topic of Stark came, he stopped short at the glint in Steve’s eyes and his slightly fond look. It was complete obvious of Steve’s intentions towards Tony by the way he had asked him everything about same-sex relationships. 

He did not have a problem with Steve or his feelings towards Tony, what disturbed him was the way Steve talked as if Tony owed him for being the son of his dead friend. 

The sudden jerk of the plane landing shook him out of his thoughts. A hand clasped on his shoulder. Steve was smiling looking relaxed. Sam shook himself out the thoughts sometimes he thought too much, returning the smile and stretching himself. 

“We are finally home Sam.” Steve breathed; his voice was awed. Steve moved with him removing their luggage which practically none just their combat gear.

“Yes, we are Steve.” Sam said, pulling out Redwing.” I am worried though, my lease would have been revoked......” 

“No worries Sam, you can stay at the compound, there are more than enough rooms. I am sure Tony wouldn't mind.” Steve said as the planes door opened. 

Sam was taken aback by the familiarity with which Steve spoke, as if they had just gone off for a vacation. Sam shook his head trying to clear these negative thoughts about his friend. 

They joined the others at the bottom of the plane. They were chattering among themselves. 

“I really want to meet my family. I hope Stark hadn’t done anything to them or I swear...” Clint was saying. Wanda and Natasha were patting his, trying to comfort them. 

Wanda opened her mouth, no doubt to start another high-pitched debasing of Stark something Steve let go without a reprimand, however he was saved from it when he saw and drew attention to some people making their way towards them. 

He saw a man crisply dressed in black at the head of the group of what he assumed were their welcome committee. 

“Welcome back to the States. I am Shaun Evans, the head of liaison team appointed to your group by the UN and the Accords.” The man in front said. 

At the mention of the word ‘Accords’ Sam saw the slight tightening of everyone's expression except Scott who was hanging back. 

The man spoke again in that same neutral voice. “Please follow me we need to get on, we have a lot to do before escorting you all to the New Avengers facility.” Without waiting for a reply, he spun along with his team moving towards the building that they had not payed attention to before. 

They followed wordlessly. 

“So Stark is such a coward that he did not even come here to welcome us back, instead he sent this.” Wanda said her eyes flashing red. Sam waited for someone to interject, shaking his head when none came. 

They entered the building labelled S.H.E.I.L.D. Natasha and Steve were looking at it suspiciously, whispering amongst themselves. 

They followed the liaisons to a conference room. The team asked them to take seats. 

“We are short on time, Mr. Rogers.” Mr. Evans said holding up his hand.” I must ask you to go through this.” Handing out a file to each one of them. “In there is the Accord agreement that you all are required to sign” He paused at the protests that originated from them “if you still want to be a part of the Avengers. However, I request you all read through the document, it's very concise and if there is any trouble there is my team, they answer all your question.” 

He then went out of the door. Clearly dismissed he began to read, looking to the side he saw Scott doing the same thing. The others were looking at the document with distain. After 10 minutes Natasha spoke up. 

“Guys, we can just sign now then get this all cleared up with Tony later. Clearly this is just a power play on his part.” Natasha said softly, so as not draw the liaisons attention. Steve nodded and turned to calm Wanda who was working herself to a boiling point again. 

Sam and Scott shared a look, the document was pretty clear and nothing regarding being the attack dogs of the government. After about 20 more minutes they (Scott and Sam) had finished reading and sighed the documents. Their asked the liaisons a few questions and they had proved to be extremely useful. The documents were clearly made with their own personal qualifications in mind. 

As Sam handed in his documents, he saw the others who had followed Steve and giving their documents as well. 

The team collected all the documents, checking them over before moving out of the room. 

“I can’t believe that Stark would something this petty.” Clint exclaimed slightly red in the face. 

“Calm down Clint, as soon as we meet him, we will clear all this nonsense up. Don’t you remember the New Avengers initiative T’Challa told us about, Tony is the only leader and, in our absence, he got carried away.” Steve said rolling his eyes. Sam frowned as everyone again nodded their heads like sheep. 

Before someone else could say something, the liaison team came back in. 

Mr. Evans held up the files looking at each one them. 

“I believe everything went well.” Which earned some rolled eyes which ignored. "I have just cleared your transport to the compound with the Director. It will be ready in just about” he looked at his watch”5 minutes. So, let's go.” He said motioning for them to carry their stuff. 

“Who is the new director of the S.H.E.I.D, I thought it had shut down.” Natasha asked 

“Calling a wiki release of all S.H.E.I.L.D files as a voluntary termination of such a large organization, you must be delusional.” Mr. Evans said adjusting his coat, as Natasha sputtered.”To answer your earlier question it is Director Maria Hill.” 

Steve who had stayed silent jolted, both him and Natasha staring wide eyed at each other. 

“But what...” Steve began to say something before Mr. Evans cut him off. 

Pointing to a mini bus near the exit gates he said “Your transportation is here. Any questions you have will be answered once you reach the compound. Have a good day.” He said crisply and walking off. 

Steve clenched his fists, as they all moved into the mini bus. 

“Seriously Tony.” Sam heard Steve mumble to himself as they were climbing in. 

He sighed. 

This was going to a nightmare, he could just feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay.  
> Enjoy.  
> I did a minor change in the previous chapter (Changed the welcome committee.)  
> I also wanted to thank all of the people who had given me such gracious remarks.  
> Thank you.  
> Please  
> Read and review


	8. Chapter 7

Carol was waiting patiently in front of the Avengers Compound for the Rogues. Shaun had called her and informed her of the procedures that the Rogues had completed, and that they were on their way to the compound, which was barely 10 minutes from the S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. She had already buzzed Vision and Hope. 

She didn’t know what to make of the Rogues. She could understand their stand on the Accords, the fear of corrupt people controlling power for the wrong purposes, but Stark had gotten rid of Ross as soon as he could. When she had come to Earth, after resolving some on the inter-galactic matter, she had been caught in the middle of the aftermath of the Civil War. The whole world had been seeking answers and were going to only one man for it.

After gaining full information she had joined forces with Tony.He had been surprised by the Accords and had taken the right course of actions. She could relate to where he was coming from, the pressure to do some good for the people. She helped in his scouting and training the recruits. After being made the co-lead alongside  Rhodey she was able to get some answers about Tony, learning about the Hydra witch and the whole mind control thing, which had lead to Ultron and one of the causes of the team break up.

She had been furious. During her time with the  Kree , the one thing she had hated was the mind probing that they used on their prisoners. Evading someone else mind, was worse the fighting with fists, it was like ripping their dignity to shreds. This was one of the reasons she had chosen to stand up for Loki in front of the Accords council, he had been under severe mind control when he had attacked the Earth.

Tony, after knowing him for some months now, had become an important person to her. T hough Tony had warned her of some of the adverse reactions that may  come (she had tried to dismiss them, no one could be that stupid) , as the team leader she wanted to give the Rogues a clean slate, a new opportunity.

She looked up to Vision and Hope making their way towards her. Vision was dressed in his human skin  donning his full armor like her, while Hope was dressed in her business attire.

“Hello Major Danvers.” Vision greeted politely, floating beside her. 

“Hello Vision, what's the status?” Carol asked greeting Hope with a smile, who returned it becoming immersed in the papers she was  going through.

“They will be here any moment, Major.” Vision said, the slight jittery floating of Vision was the only indication of his nervousness. Carol put a hand on his shoulder to offer comfort. Though Vision had an adult body complete and a wisdom that could even surpass some, he was extremely young in emotions and often had trouble understanding them.

“Carol, I want to talk to Scott before, I will even show him around, if you don’t mind that is?” Hope asked finally wrapping up the papers she had been going through.

“Sure Hope, but wouldn’t it be better to show them around together?” Carol asked a bit confused. She knew that Hope and Scott had.......something going on but she couldn’t understand.

Hope sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“Look Carol, I know you want give the Rogues a clean slate, but I know Scott is not stupid, he made an extremely reckless decision. I just want him to have a real choice, you know without the influence of Captain America.” Hope said, her voice slightly aggressive. “He has a daughter you know.” Hope added at last.” I don’t want her to grow to hate Scott because he was not  there for.”

Carol nodded. She hadn’t known about Scott’s daughter. 

“It's alright Hope, you can take him on” Carol said finally.

Vision, who had been standing silently through the whole conversation suddenly spoke.

“Major Danvers, Miss Van Dyne sorry to interrupt but I think our company has arrived.” He said. Sure, enough the silver S.H.E.I.L.D bus was sliding up the compound driveway.

They made their way forward just as the Rogues were exiting the bus. Carol saw a range of emotions pass through their faces as they saw their welcoming committee. Except Scott, who was looking at Hope with wide eyes, they all seemed to be under some sort of confusion and in some of their faces anger. Ms. Maximoff was darting frequent glances at Vision as well.

After seemingly completing their analyzing their surroundings the Rogues moved forward, Steve Rogers at the apex of their group, with Natasha and Sam flanking his right and left. 

Carol put on a welcoming smile as the Rogues stopped in front of them.

“Welcome to the New Avengers facility. I am Major Carol Danvers, Captain Mar-vell.” Carol said.” This is Vision as most of you may recognize and Miss Hope van Dyne.” Pointing to her companions respectively.

Rogers straightened slightly during her introduction. “I am Steve Rogers. Pleased to meet you.” He said, his fist clenching and unclenching as if missing something.

“Mr. Lang if you will follow me, I would like a few words.” Hope said before the Carol could begin her briefing. Scott stared at her with wide eyes before moving to follow her.

“Wait, Scott is a part of this team we, you can’t just separate us.” Wanda said his face full of such anger that even Carol was taken aback. Her eyes flashing red.

“Ms. Maximoff no one is denying that Mr. Lang is a part of your team, Hope just wants to have a private conversation with him, I am sure you understand.” Carol replied smiling with all teeth at her, her eyes daring her to defy her.” Now, please follow us, we will show you to your wings and give you a tour. A lot has happened since you have been......away.”

Without waiting for a reply she walked 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve was feeling frustrated. First, they had been escorted to the S.H.E.I.L.D where they had to sign the Accords, which as Nat had correctly interpreted had been an obvious attempt at a power play on Tony’s behalf. Giving this man a unsupervised power was dangerous.

Steve growled lightly to himself as he followed this lady, Major Danvers. On the top of everything Tony didn’t even have the curtesy to be there to greet them and apologize. The team had already been angry at Tony was even more furious. He had to admit to himself, he was getting angry now too.

For  now, he nudged Clint and nodded towards Wanda who glaring at Danvers back with hatred in her eyes and red leaking from her fingers. Clint got into action wrapping his arm around Wanda’s shoulder and soothing her. Steve really couldn’t blame her. She had lost so much in her young life and now all she had left were them. 

But Steve had thought that after Ultron Tony would have grown out of his habit of pettiness but apparently leaving the Avengers to him had been a big mistake, a mistake he was going to rectify as soon as possible.

Giving his team a reassuring look he jogged a bit to catch up with Danvers, who was talking with Vision as they made their way towards the lift. 

“Major Danvers, where is Tony?” He asked as soon as they reached the lifts. “Why didn’t he come to greet us?”

“Dr. Stark had some prior appointments, Mr. Rogers, he s after all the owner of one of the biggest companies in the world.” Carol replied, pressing the top button.

Clint scoffed from behind him obviously knowing it was an excuse.”  Ya like anyone would believe that.” He muttered softly.

Carol, thankfully ignored this comment.

As the elevator opened, Steve was overwhelmed with the number of people striding around. Looking at the others faces they all felt the same.

“As you all may have read in the pardons, the Compound has evolved as being an all-out Avengers base. There are labs, high tech training facilities and other legal stuff that your liaisons will discuss with you tomorrow.” Carol said pointing to the various labs, around them.

As they through a hallway, they came to be in a less crowded space. Finally, Natasha asked the question that was lingering on everyone's mind.

“What about our rooms?” She asked looking around at the new infrastructure of the place.

This time it was Vision, who was now looking fully human, who answered.

“The previous structure of the compound was not optimal for the New Avengers facility, Ms. Romanoff so the Government rebuild the building once again.” He said floating ahead of them.” There is a new residential block, the East wing to house the Avengers.” 

“So Stark is now throwing us out of our homes?” Clint exclaimed, all his muscles tensing in fury. Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

“I am sorry Mr. Barton; I think you heard wrong, I said the _**Government**_ reconstructed the building, not Mr. Stark.” Vision said, putting  emphasis on the word ‘government’.

“Yes, but it was Stark who gave the orders right, he owns this compound.” Clint sneered, anger lining his tone.

Carol interrupted them. “Mr. Barton, Dr. Stark does not own the compound. He sold it months ago.”

Steve stared blankly at her. "What do mean Tony sold the compound?” 

“Mr. Rogers I am unsure to what is so difficult to understand in this, but the Compound and the Avengers Initiative are not owned by SI, they are now Government affiliated agencies, namely under the S.H.E.L.D.” Carol said , motioning for them to hurry up.

Steve felt a jolt of anger run through him. He leaves Tony alone for a few months and he lets corrupted government officials and a previously Hydra affiliated organization get control of the Avengers.

To top it all he was now kicking them out of their homes. Granted there were new rooms that were being given to them but it won’t be the same as having their own space and privacy as had existed before. Being the people who protect the world they at least had that much right. He looked up again to see Danvers saying something.

“Now these are your rooms.” Vision said pointing to the array of rooms. Steve sighed, at least their team was near to each other.

“Well, we thought he wasn’t going to be petty.” Clint said bitterly looking at his room. Steve opened the door to his and understood the angry mutterings of those around him. The room was completely bare except a desk, bed and cupboard, one of their things were their.

“Now there are standard issue phones waiting for you all in your rooms. You will find dinner waiting for you in your rooms. Tomorrow morning you will have an appointment with your liaisons. Please be ready , NOVA will guide you where to go.”

“NOVA...what?” Steve asked confused.

“The Compounds AI.” Carol said. Just then a mechanical voice sounded.

“Hello Mr. Rogers, I am NOVA, at your service.”

“What about FRIDAY?” Nat asked, Steve nodded beside her.

“FRIDAY is Dr. Stark’s property and sentinel being, it asked to be relocated.” Vision replied. "Have a Good Night.”

With that both Carol and Vision (who ignored Wanda’s calls; the poor girl), turned and went back.

Steve sighed, looking around at the equally or rather more (in Wanda’s case) angry and frustrated faces of his team around him.

“It will be alright guys.” He said to them, taking a deep breath himself. 

He really needed to talk to Tony to clear up this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> Sorry for the wait.  
> Enjoy.  
> Do you think everyone seems to be in character?
> 
> Read and review.


	9. Chapter 8

** Stark Tower **

Stephen stared, trying not to laugh aloud at the ridiculousness of the scene in front of him. Tony had just gotten coffee (after the whole tussle with FRIDAY and the cloak) when Carol had stormed into the Tower, with Vision at her heels.

“How could you have spent, two years, two fucking years with that......lot?” Carol had exclaimed snatching Stephen’s tea and emptying it within a gulp, ignoring his “Hey!!”.

After calming down, Carol and Vision took turns in explaining yesterday’s happenings with the Rogues. And they were in the present situation with his lover sitting and almost preening with his customary smug look for being almost right about the Rogues and Carol sitting and muttering a few choice words that were better off unheard.

Then suddenly Tony straightened, his eyes focused on Vision, who was sitting with a lost expression on his face.

“Vision, you okay buddy?” Tony asked, a bit worried. 

Stephen noticed a slight shift Vision’s posture. He seemed to slouch down as if trying to make himself smaller.

“I seem to be...confused.” He said a small furrow between his brows. Tony gestured him to on. “I am not quite sure about what I was expecting, but maybe...an apology from Ms. Maximoff?” He paused as deliberating before going on. “But when she called after me, it was like she was demanding, angry at me for not listening.” A breath.” Then when I searched through my memories and found its been always like. That’s....not  healthy..right ?” Vision finished his voice sounding  way young than he looked.

Stephen saw the fierce protectiveness shoot through him. He had connected to Vision who had been like a son to Tony despite his adult like built. Tony, mirroring the same protectiveness stood up and put an arm around like. 

“No Vision it’s not healthy, though whether you want to be with someone is completely your choice.” Tony said rubbing Vision’s shoulder a  bit.”And buddy when someone throws you down 18 floors and then almost buries you into the debris, expecting an apology is completely natural.” Tony finished his sarcastic lilt and a bit of anger lining his voice.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, before Carol, broke it.

“Tony you should stay out of their way for some time. At least until they settle down. They don’t look like they will back away.” As Tony appeared to open his mouth to protest, Carol spoke again. "And that’s an order from your team leader.”

Tony slumped in his seat.” I just don’t want them to hurt....” Carol arched an eyebrow at him.”  Ya ya I know but just for the record I am not afraid to face them.” Tony said, his fingers tracing the magic band Stephen had given him. Stephen reached out put a hand on Tony’s shoulder but the damned clock beat him to it, cuddling HIS lover. He sighed.

“We know you are not afraid, honey. Besides I can use some time alone with.” Stephen said a gleeful expression coming to face at the thoughts of how he was going to torture those idiots.

“Na ah” Carol  said. "You are not going to go near them as well. You will stay with Tony. I don’t want any complaints about Tony setting his attack guards on you.”

“Hey I am not going ..... ” Stephen began.

“Oh, come on Strange, are you saying that you are not planning to cut up their body and shove it in one of your dimensions?” Carol scoffed staring at him. Stephen looked at her sheepishly.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Carol said fishing out a paper from her pocket. "Scott has decided to apply as an engineer in the New Avenger Initiative, he only wants to be there as the last resort for missions and that too only information scouting.” Carol smiled.

Stephen looked surprised that was a very ...wise decision for someone with a family. Clearly people like Barton should also have done the same.

“That was rather unexpected, but still Scott was a wild card, we didn’t know much about him.” Tony said sipping his coffee.

Carol and Vision stood up after that.

“We need to go, there are some training room fitters coming, we need to test the simulations.” Vision said moving behind Carol again.

“Take care buddy, don’t kill them Major.” Tony waved them off receiving a ‘thank you’ from Vision.

Stephen saw a troubled expression on Tony’s face.

“Tony you ok love?” Stephen asked slightly caressing his hair.

Tony shook himself.

“Yes I am.” He said firmly.  ” I. ..just know that they are going to throw a tantrum.” 

Stephen scoffed, from what he had heard from others and Tony himself they were going to do more than that and Tony was worried about him.

“Don’t worry Tony, I am not to let anything happen.” He promised drawing Tony close and planting a soft kiss on his hair. Tony smiled at him.

He was not going to let anything happen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Avenger’s Compound **

Shaun Evans sighed as he repeated the Compound rule for the hundredth time. He was well known at S.H.E.I.L.D for his professionalism and efficiency but at the moment he was prepared to just damn it to hell. These people were  incorrigible .

Out of his whole team only Anna, Mr. Wilson's liaison was having the easiest time. All the others were just at the same state as him.

He handed the access card ID and the debit card to Mr. Rogers.

“What are these?” Mr. Rogers asked.

“These are for accessing the various public rooms in the Compound. Without this you cannot get around the compound. Please do not lose this.” He went on.” And this” pointing to the debit card” is your S.H.E.I.L.D issued card for your salary.” He a frown appear on  Mr. Roger's face.

Before he could question what was the issue, Barton’s voice sounded from beside him.

“What do you mean Stark isn’t going to making our gear?” He exclaimed.

Shaun sighed moving to his team-mates rescue. 

“Mr. Barton, surely you know that SI has pulled out of the weapons production years ago. It was a huge affair.” He said as speaking to a child. The whole room was watching them right now.

Mr. Barton turned red in the face, though before he could say something Romanoff spoke up.

“What about our gear then?” her eyes narrowing.

“The New Avengers Initiative and S.H.E.I.L.D is responsible for that.” He replied calmly. He saw Romanoff shoot a glance to  Rogers.

“And what is this cafeteria?” Ahh Maximoff.

“I do not understand what is difficult to understand here, Ms. Maximoff.” He said rubbing a hand through his hair.

“What she meant was” Said Rogers looking at him like **_he_** was the stupid one.  ” what happened to the you know kitchen and common room.”

“Mr. Rogers, a common area was not optimal for feeding such a large force. So, a cafeteria was a good option, the prices are quite reasonable I am told.” Shaun said.

At the word prices their eyes narrowed. Hmm...he had to inform Major Danvers about this.

“What is this requirement for access code for the use of  quinjet ?” Clint sneered reading off one of the pages of the Compound access manual.

Shaun sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 9

Natasha sighed slightly. They had all just gotten back from the meeting with their liaisons and promptly Steve had ordered them to quickly wash up and meet in his room for meeting. At least they had already been given dinner during a small break they had.

Natasha stared at her room, which looked the same as she had left in the morning. As an assassin she had always kept  neat and proper surroundings , but in the last few years she hadn’t had to pick up after herself, what with living at the Stark Tower and then the compound.

She kept the clothes and other essentials they all had gotten into the wardrobe beside the bed. Natasha stared at her gear with a frown on her face. She was familiar with his body suit and weapons. They were S.H.E.I. L.D’s standard issue. There wasn’t anything wrong in them but they weren’t........

Just after a week in Wakanda, her Widow’s bites and Clint’s bow had shut down. Electrical malfunction, the technicians there had said. Even with all their development in the tech industry they couldn’t figure out how to fix them.  _ Couldn’t or wouldn’t _ a slight doubt  came into her mind.

The meeting with their liaisons had been a complete and utter disaster. Clint and Wanda had blown a gasket when they had been told of their position. They were on probation, not permitted to leave U.S, for anything short of a planet wide calamity. Wanda had been enraged at being told ‘what to do by a murderer like Stark.’ 

Moreover, everything from the mission procedure to living places had been altered. They were being kept under tight control by the UN and the Council.  Quinjets only worked if authorized for a mission. The liaisons have told them about the Compound rules, use of public spaces etc.

When they had protested about the gear, Mr. Evans had told them in simple terms that they were free to approach any contractor on their will and dime.

After this Natasha had realized one thing: Stark had washed his hands off them. She couldn’t say it didn’t hurt. She had assumed that after all this time they had become friends and though she had betrayed him in the past she had hoped Tony, while they had been away would have been able to think rationally and realize that they had been doing the right thing.

But apparently that was not the case. She had done her research. Tony had replaced them and even ingrained New recruits under the New Avengers Initiative. Tony, in addition was even involved with some Dr. Strange, a former neurosurgeon. He was a part of the New Avengers. Though not much information was available about him, except for the press acceptance of Tony and  Strange’s relationship. 

When Steve finds out about this he was going to go on a rampage. She had assumed he and Tony had something before the Ultron mess but she had been wrong. Steve though angry at Tony had been pining over him since they had left.

Natasha shook her head. It was too much, the new leadership, gear, S.H.E.I.L.D resurrection the list goes on. The additional headache was that she was going to have to be the one to deliver this information to the others. She couldn’t let them find out from outside and do something that will result in them being thrown out. By the near hostile glances thrown at them by the others around the compound, she knew that they were on thin ice, very thin ice.

She moved to Steve’s room, which was just across from hers. Taking a deep  breath she entered. The others were already there, angry faces staring as she entered.

“Sorry guys, I was doing some  last-minute digging.” Natasha said taking a seat on the floor beside Steve.

“It's alright Nat, so what's the verdict?” Steve said trying to keep his mood light, though Natasha could see the tightness around his eyes. Dammit Tony. It was about to get worse.

“Not good Steve not good.” She said pulling out the valid pages on her standard issue phone, which was certainly slower and with less features than the previous phone she had. Well, considering it had been a  Stark-phone .....

“There is a whole New Avengers, almost twice our numbers and still recruiting.” She said handing her phone to Steve.

Steve ran a hand through his hair.

“So, Stark’s trying to replace us.” Clint growled. 

“Considering there are more than 12 members, excluding the Young Avengers. In addition, there are various training bases being opened all over the world.” Natasha said opening her mouth to continue before Wanda interrupted.

“What do you mean young, Stark’s corrupting youngsters now?” Wanda sneered a red glow forming in her hand. Natasha looked  at Clint , who dutifully began to calm Wanda down. 

“Don’t worry guys, once we talk to Tony, all this will be cleared up.” Steve looked at them a smile in place.” He cannot add new members without my consent.” He was looking as if he had found a loophole.

Natasha almost winced.

“Well, about that Steve,” She paused not looking at his eyes. "you are not the leader anymore.” She rushed out.

Steve was looking at her with wide eyes.

“So, what, who is the team lead now—Stark?” Clint scoffed. ”We all know what happens when he gets even a bit of leeway.”

“It’s not Tony, Clint, it’s Captain Marvel and Colonel James Rhodes.” Natasha finished, still watching Steve who seemed frozen.

“First he kills my family, then takes **_our_** home, _**our**_ weapons, and now he is trying to take away _ **our** _team.” Wanda growled out, her hands twisting in her shirt." The body suit is shit. I know he is just trying to hurt me."

At her voice Steve shook himself from whatever he was thinking.

“I know it is difficult right now Wanda, but you don’t know Tony like I do.I know he is wrong in compromising our safety in the field, but let me just talk to him. I will straighten this whole thing. ” He said softly to Wanda. Natasha felt a jolt of rage at that. She couldn’t understand Steve’s obsession with Wanda. She was young yes but she was not a child. Still he continued to coddle her and feed the rage against the man he had feelings for.

“Yes, he just wants us to feed his ego and grovel. I  ain’t gonna do that.” Clint said pushing himself up.” I will just let my fists do the talking. He should know to do the work he is actually good at.”

Steve checked his watch, nodding.

“It’s only 10, we can go right now and talk to him and get this all cleared up. This Young Avengers thing is...He is just not a good mentor that's just it.” Steve said standing up. Everyone nodded. 

Natasha stopped him.

“He doesn’t live here Steve.” She said.

“So, where does he live then?” Steve said stopped on his way to the door, confusion lining his tone.” Aren’t all Avengers supposed to live here?”

“No Steve, we can seek out private accommodations if we want.” This time it was Sam who said that. “I assume Stark lives in his tower.”

“So, now he is hiding from us. ” Clint said his fist clenching. "Living in the lap of luxury. Fucking bastard."

Everyone was silent for a while.

“Natasha the Avengers meet here right?” Steve asked suddenly. Natasha nodded confused. “That mandatory team meet is just around the corner. We can bring up these issues before the team. Steve said his face determined.

Natasha nodded, along with the others. They were all looking equal parts furious and frustrated ...except for Sam who was leaning against a wall.

Her mind though drifted to Tony again. She had a feeling that it was all going to go to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Read and review.  
> Give me any requests you may have, I will try to comply.


	11. Chapter 10

The Stark Tower 

Tony groaned as he saw the date, looking at Rhodey’s face who was sitting on the other side of the table looking at him with a concerned expression. Tony had been at the office for a change (Yes Stephen I work.), to look over some of the files when Rhodey had barged in looking worried. 

“That meeting is today?” Tony asked, looking at him with wide eyes. He knew something was off with the way Stephen was behaving. He would have planned with Pepper to get him out. Well at least Stephen tried. 

“Actually, we had planned to go through without you.” Rhodey began, stopping when Tony raised his eyebrows. "Sorry I know, but it was not just for you, we thought the meeting would go more smoothly.” 

“So why tell me now?” Tony asked genuinely confused, leaning back on his chair. 

Rhodey shifted slightly in his seat. “Actually, it was Strange’s idea.” Tony’s eyebrows shot, okay that earned his wizard some brownie points. "We were keeping something from you, though to protect you, but it is not our choice to make. Strange made us think this through, so here we are.” Rhodey said waving his hand in his direction. 

Tony picked at his goatee, looking at the sheepish Rhodey from his seat across the table. Doctor Wizard had his forgiveness. But the serious question was whether he should go or not. It was good of them to tell him before the meeting, otherwise he knew he would have thrown a tantrum. But now he wished they hadn’t. He knew he should go, he had to meet them but he knew it was going to end up being a mess. Well, he did stand a better chance of ignoring them if everyone was present. 

“So, Tony? Do you want to attend?” Rhodey prompted him when he did not say anything for a long time. 

Tony looked up and nodded slowly. 

“Are you sure?” Rhodey asked softly. 

“Yup.” Tony said popping the ‘p’.” I need to face them anyways, better in company. You know they will try to corner me.” Tony said finishing his coffee.” FRIDAY please cancel my meetings and inform Pepper.” 

“Will do Boss.” FRIDAY said her voice neutral. Tony sighed; he was so getting an earful from FRIDAY. His girl was pissed at the Rogues and had given him a silent treatment when he had woken up. 

Picking up his phone, he stood up.” You go ahead Platypus; I will reach there after picking up Stephen.” Tony said sending a message to Stephen, telling him to be ready. Stephen had taken a job as a consultant in the hospital he used to work as a neurosurgeon. Though, he had been arrogant, Stephen was one of the best they had, and his experience was invaluable to them. Besides he needed something to ground himself to normality. The hours were flexible so they worked for him. 

As Rhodey left, the familiar sound of the static alerted Tony and he looked up to see his lover stumbling out of the portal, balancing what appeared to be a take-out bag and two cups. The delicious smell of coffee filled the office. 

“I take it the good Colonel told you?” Stephen said coming closer and kissing his cheek. Taking the cup of coffee from Stephen, he gave the man a proper kiss. 

“Yes, he did.” Tony said practically inhaling the coffee. Just the right amount of coffee, a cube of sugar and cream. Stephen knew him too well. 

“Though I know this is totally a bribe, I am going to forgive you.” Tony said taking a bite of his sandwich. Stephen smiled at him, before a serious expression crossed his face. 

“You sure about going, I mean no one is saying you can’t take care of yourself, it’s just that you don’t have to handle them.” Stephen said trying to focus on his own meal. 

“I know Honey, it's better to face-off in front of Carol.” Tony said a mischievous glint in his eyes.” And someone needs to be there to stop you from throwing them who knows where.” Tony grinned at Stephen at the last part. 

“Humph.” Stephen muttered glaringly mockingly at Tony, before his face morphed into a smile of his own. He looked at his watch. They finished their meal in a comfortable silence. 

“Shit. Carol is going to slaughter us, it’s almost time for the meeting. It will take at least an hour with this traffic.” Tony exclaimed almost jumping up. 

Stephen reached over and pushed him down, looking at him with a fond expression. Tony looked at him with an exasperated expression as Stephen got up calmly from his seat and moved to the center of the room. 

Looking at Tony, Stephen smirked, before moving his hands in the characteristic fashion while opening a portal. 

“Love, surely you didn’t forget that I am a Sorcerer?” He said a teasing lilt to his voice. Tony just huffed and took the proffered arm and went through the portal. 

Time to face the music. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The New Avenger’s Facility 

Steve frowned as he entered the conference room. He had woken up early for his normal morning routine of running and then hitting the gym, so had asked the team to go on without him to the meeting. Though the meeting was not for hours afterwards he needed to collect his thoughts so that his views and the others as well are supported. 

Now armed with all the information and ideas he wished to present in the meeting, Steve entered the room. 

The room had a big rectangular table with people sitting around it. The sheer number of people alarmed Steve. He grimaced. He had heard that Tony had added some new members but this many.... 

He saw his team sitting on one side, talking amongst themselves. They were scowling at the others, who were chattering amongst themselves. 

He walked over to them, eyeing the two head chairs one of them occupied by Danvers, who was talking to a guy to her right. The guy had a shaggy and rugged look to him. As if sensing his eyes, he looked up meeting his eyes and giving him a feral grin, with all teeth. 

Steve quickly averted his gaze, greeting his teammates with a reassuring smile. Internally he winced, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 

To distract himself, he looked around trying to assess the people. He needed to know their skill set properly if he were to lead them. There was Hope standing in one corner chatting up with a white-haired woman wearing a bodysuit. 

Just then the door opened and Rhodey and....... Bruce stepped in, both them wearing slightly pinched expressions. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Natasha perk up. 

He relaxed slightly, at least with Bruce at their side, they would have an advantage in convincing Tony. Tony could never refute him or Bruce, a fact he had been always jealous of. No problem now though. He was back, they would pick up where they left off. 

He saw as Bruce, who had joined Rhodey and sat beside the rugged man, glance towards them before looking away, his body tensing as he saw Wanda. 

Steve frowned. Surely Bruce realized that it wasn’t Wanda’s fault. She had been young. Natasha slumped in her chair and Steve looked up to see the rugged guy whispering something in Bruce’s ear and patting his shoulder. 

He gritted his teeth. He couldn’t believe how Tony could do something like this. Brainwash people. He had no idea what lies he had told Bruce so that he abandoned his own team. 

Just then, he heard the sound of static. His team was also looking around confused, no one else seemed to care. Then out of nowhere an orange circle appeared and two figures stepped in. 

The first one to step out had a carefully gelled hair and trimmed facial hair. He was wearing a traditional outfit of some kind, with a red cape bellowing behind him. Steve snorted silently. He didn’t like the look of this man. 

Behind him the second figure stepped in, and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Tony after so long. 

He looked......well young and good. He frowned when he saw his hair. He had grown it out. He didn’t like it. He was so caught up noticing Tony that he didn’t see their clasped hands. Neither did he notice that everyone was now seated and the room was silent. 

Natasha nudged his shoulder and motioned towards the head of the table with her head. 

He looked towards the head table just as Danvers began 

“Shall we start the meeting then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update.  
> So do you guys want logan/Bruce?
> 
> Read and review!!!


	12. Chapter 11

The New Avengers Facility 

Carol sighed internally as the Strange and Tony entered the meeting with their usual flourish, both were the divas of the New Avengers, as they both originated from rich backgrounds resulting in their slightly more polished upbringing. 

She saw the Rogues, especially Rogers straighten up as Tony came into view. She a frown appear on the good Captain’s (hah) face as he looked at Tony. A vicious part of her wished to lash at them to let them know that they had lost all rights to Tony. However, as a team leader she knew that it would come off as being biased, so she calmed herself. One thing that she promised herself (she knew Rhodey would be on it with her) was keeping them as far from Tony as possible. 

Moreover, with the new chain of command it was near impossible for them to work with Tony. Judging from their previous reactions she was in for a huge tantrum when announced the team structures. She was just thankful that Spidey was not here, he was on a school trip. With the kid’s protectiveness over Tony and his strength she isn’t sure that the room would remain in order. 

She looked around noticing that everyone had settled in their seats and were looking expectantly at her or quietly whispering to each other. 

The Rogues had varying looks of frustration on their faces. The Widow was looking at Dr. Banner with a slightly pinched expression, her eyes darting between him and Logan who were sitting close to each other, Logan reining in the good Doc. Carol’s lips quirked. Their relationship had come off as a surprise to all of them, except for well Tony who had a weird insight for these things. 

Rogers was however still gazing at Tony, his eyes following Tony as he sat down between Bruce and Strange. The one person that Carol was suspicious of was the Witch, who was watching Strange (which was very strange) with a gleam in her eyes. Carol mentally noted to discuss this with them. 

Carol looked beside her at Rhodey, who nodded at her to begin. She called the room to attention by tapping the table twice. 

“Shall we start the meeting then?” Her voice sharp and loud enough to catch the attention of all. All of them turned towards her and with her watch she gave the command to NOVA to begin taking the minutes of the meeting to send to the Council and King T’Challa. 

“So guys today we are going to announce the command structure, which is slightly different from what most of us are used.” Rhodey began fidgeting with the hologram remote. “The official team lead is as you all know Major Danvers aka Captain Marvel.” He said pointing to Carol. 

The idea to use titles or formal names was Logan’s idea, to prevent the idea of hostility and bias from settling in the Rogues mind, as most of the New Avengers did not trust them enough or like them to use their names or let them use their own. 

After a slight pause, Carol took over. 

“So, the team command is divided amongst three main stations, as most of you may have learnt during your briefings.” Carol said as she took the hologram remote to display the structure.” I, as Rhodey said am the top authority, followed by Rhodey. But along with this we have three team units active under different commands as per the New Accords.” 

Carol saw the Rogues faces darken at her words. Honestly what did they expect, to hand over the leadership to Rogers. The world had already gotten the taste of how that turned out to be. Though she wasn’t power hungry she knew about leadership enough to know: that everyone was the same in the eyes of the team leader. 

Rhodey continued from where she had left off.” There will be an aerial unit, a ground unit and an evacuating unit.” He said pointing to various points on the hologram. ” There is a shield unit reserved mostly in case of severe emergencies. He said pointing to Strange who nodded. 

“What is the shield unit and evacuation unit for?” Barton asked his tone slightly rough as if looking for a fight. The question was obviously meant for Rhodey, but Carol took over. 

“Exactly for what it states Mr. Barton. To uphold the Accords” a slight frown “treaty to prevent loss of human life and property destruction.” 

“But aren’t we doing that exactly,” Rogers said jumping in between.” in fact instead of this if we utilize the force in neutralizing the problem, wouldn’t that be more optimum?” 

Again, Carol deflected the obvious enquiry towards Rhodey.” Mr. Rogers, no force is being lost, mainly juniors and the S.H.E.I.L.D task force does this job.” She answered smiling at him. Before Rogers could ask another question, Carol said,” Shall we continue?” She saw the Widow shake her head at Rogers and Barton. 

“The other thing is, Buddies,” Rhodey began, a smiling at the ridiculous name.” I know it sounds high schoolish but for coordination purposes we have two-person teams.” He said sliding the hologram to the appropriate display.” The teams are based on compatibility and skill set. Most of the teams have been submitted.” 

“I am assuming only we are left?” Natasha said a miffed expression on her face from seeing the listings. 

“Technically.....yes, but” Rhodey said,” but that’s only because this was one of the first things decided.” 

Holding up a placating hand Carol said,” The buddies can still change, if both parties are compatible.” She noticed that at her words Rogers seemed to sit up straighter. He had been trying to catch Tony’s eyes throughout the meeting, but to no avail. 

The brunette was staring determinedly at Rhodey or talking with Bruce or Strange. Not once did he react to any of them. 

“So, any questions?” Carol finally asked the dreaded questions. 

“Umm I have one.” Wilson asked. Carol nodded for him to go.” About our living arrangements.... well may live off the compound?” 

Carol blinked. Well that was certainly not bad. 

“Of course. This facility is standard for all. You all will always have a room here, but you can always choose to find your own accommodation at your own cost.” Carol added the last thought after slight deliberation. 

She heard someone scoff. 

“And well job?” Sam asked hesitantly.” The Accords mentioned I can take up one...” 

“Of course, you can.” This time was Rhodey. Sam winced slightly when he heard his voice.” Most of us have one or other secondary profession.” So far it wasn’t going so bad. 

“Wouldn’t that interfere in the Avengers work?” Ahh Rogers. Carol just had to jinx it. 

“You can always pick up the job in the compound itself, or not it’s your own choice.” Carol answered. Sam had settled down looking satisfied, though he looked as if pondering something. 

“I have a question about our weapons.” Barton began aggressively looking at Tony. 

“I am sorry Mr. Barton but all your weapons and funding come from S.H.E.I.L.D so your liaisons would be able help you much better.” Rhodey said smoothly cutting them off.” If you have any questions related to the Avengers business ask them.” 

When no one said anything Carol said,” Well I think we are done for the day. Your training schedules will be sent by NOVA directly to your standard issue phones. Dismissed.” She said rising as most filed out of the rooms. 

The Rogues immediately made their way towards Tony and Bruce who discussing something.......something. 

“Tony.” Rogers breathed.” Its good to see you after such a long time.” His face set in an expression of innocent weariness. 

Tony turned to face them, nodded his face wiped clean of any emotion. After seeing their approach Logan had instantly moved beside Bruce putting a hand on his shoulder. 

At the lack of a greeting Rogers’ face fell. 

“Come on Stark, enough of this childishness.” Clint said moving forward as if to touch his shoulder, but Tony moved out of the way cleanly avoiding the contact. 

“I am not sure what you mean Barton.” Tony said his voice full of business. 

“Oh you know exactly what he means, Stark, taking away our home, our weapons ripping the team apart...” The Witch said her voice tight with anger. 

Tony tilted his head slightly. Though it was Stephen who answered them. 

“Taking away your home? Ms. Maximoff I was under the impression that you still live here and as for your weapons I believe the S.H.E.I.L.D is supplying them to you.” His voice as dry as his expression. 

“Please stay out of this, this is our team business.” Rogers snapped at him. 

“Okay, I am not going to touch that level of delusion with a ten-foot pole, but Mr. Rogers sorry to disappoint you but this isn’t your team.” Strange said as Tony put his hands in his pockets posture completely relaxed.” Moreover, Tony’s business is most definitely my business, well with his permission of course, "He paused looking at Tony who was standing looking amused. "As his ‘buddy’ and his lover.” 

Rogers was staring at him with comically wide eyes. The others were starting to get red in the face 

“Now if you will excuse us, we have some important business to attend to.” Tony said dragging Bruce towards the exit, where Stephen created a portal. 

They disappeared just as the Rogues erupted into shouts, with their leader standing with a crestfallen expression. 

Carol hoped against all hope that what she was doubting was not true. Though as she saw Rogers staring longingly at the direction in which Tony had disappeared, she just knew it was going to end up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review.
> 
> Is it dry? More is yet to come.


	13. Chapter 12

The New Avenger’s Facility 

Steve sat down in his room after the disastrous meeting. He had hoped that Tony would be happy or angry or atleast something. But his dismissive stance and complete and utter disregard of all of them, his own team cut him deeply. Steve had imagined this meeting several times with different reactions from Tony and had been prepared to smooth the brunette. 

He had thought that after some apologies (of Tony’s as well to the whole team, of course) he would request a private meeting with him and talk to him about his feelings. After that they would go back to being normal as they had been. Preferably moving into the Tower, as it was too crowded in the Compound. He didn’t like the fact that Tony had changed the name back to STARK Tower, though he shook off the trivial thought. That thing could be easily altered after they move in. 

But... he took a deep breath again. It had appeared to be a nightmare when that......that man Strange whatever had said about them being lovers. 

That couldn’t be true, it can’t be. Tony liked him. They had something going on. He was certain that this fellow was Tony’s newest but still it hurt. He was sure that this Strange was just using Tony and turning him against his real friends. After he talks to Tony, he needed to reprimand him about this habit. 

Steve stood up ready to go to the GYM to punch some frustration out. It was going to okay. He was sure Tony had poisoned Bruce’s mind and when Natasha gets through to him, Bruce would be on their side. He had never understood their closeness but with Bruce with them it was going to be easier for Tony to see reason. 

He looked at his watch. He had to hurry. In about 2 hours there was a meeting with the team to discuss their next course of action. Tony might shrug them off but his team won’t abandon him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Natasha took a big sip from her water bottle, sweat pouring down from her forehead. She had just finished some of her sets in the training room. After today’s meeting it had been necessary. 

She could never have imagined Bruce to be so......dismissing. The man had always, since she had first met him, been hyperaware of other’s presence mainly due the Hulk. In time he had started to become tuned to her presence and before Ultron they had been inches apart when Bruce had disappeared. 

After seeing after so long had shaken her. More so the fact that Tony had gotten through Bruce first. Bruce hadn’t even glanced at her, his gaze slid past her, dismissing her. 

After seeing Wanda he had begun to get green spots and Natasha had straightened ready to jump to action, though no else around them seemed concerned.Well, if this was the team that Tony gathered then they in serious trouble. However, the man sitting beside Bruce, Logan (being an assassin in the S.H.E.I.L.D she had become familiar with most of the threats and allies and Logan had become potentially both), placed an arm around the scientist and squeezed. 

Natasha had almost scoffed aloud. Bruce hated being touched when he was about to Hulk out. But she watched in fascination as Bruce slumped against Logan the green spots disappearing. 

Natasha squeezed her eyes shut, trying to erase the picture from her mind. She could very well imagine that the gesture had been purely platonic but all the signs were pointing towards them being a....couple. 

She sighed hanging the towel on the hook before getting ready to go out to eat. Steve had called a meeting, as talking to Tony had not worked out they needed to discuss their next step. 

Well, technically she couldn’t even call it talking, the man had barely spoken a few words to them and let Strange do all the talking. She had also assumed like Steve that their relationship had been a fling, but seeing them together she wasn’t so sure. 

One thing that disturbed her most was Wanda’s behavior since they had returned from the meeting. The girl had been hung up after Vision since she had returned, trying to get his attention. The man had been very polite, to all of them, yet it was the sort of politeness that arises from hostility. He never stayed with them or talk to them about anything beside the work matters. 

Natasha could see that this had deeply annoyed Wanda. One thing that Natasha had noticed was that she had liked having Vision under her control and constantly belittling him, as if hurting him gave her some sort of revenge against Tony. 

For the past few days Natasha had kept the interaction with the girl to a necessary minimum, seeing the frustration that could result in some damage to the people around her. 

During the meeting, after Tony and Strange had arrived she had seen the witch constantly stare at the couple with a frown on her face and a wicked gleam in her eye. 

This was not going to end good in any way. She had noticed the slight colour change of Tony’s eyes when Clint had made as if to touch him. For a second his eyes flashed red, and there was an extremely fast movement of his hand which she would have missed if she had not been looking at it. 

Tony was not the same as he was before. She could sense it. 

She entered the room, where they were supposed to be meeting. Except Sam everyone was present. She frowned at that. Sam was one the calm ones and she rather liked his reasoning skills, though for a while she had noticed him trying to pull away from them. Scott had already abandoned them, with the information she had gathered he had went back to his family and was working as a scientist in one of the research labs in the Compound though she had never seen him. 

She took a deep breath and entered. 

This was proving to be more difficult than she thought and she was fairly sure that there was more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys.
> 
> I hope you like it.  
> Read and review.
> 
> Coming up next: Bruce's point of view


	14. Chapter 13

The New Avenger’s Facility 

Bruce took a breath as and exhaled slowly, sitting cross-legged on the floor. His morning routine of meditation hadn’t been needed for a while since the planet had been more or less conflict free since he returned from Asgard. Moreover, the Other Guy and him had set up a means of communication during the Asgard thing so with that there were no surprise visits from him. 

However, the past few days had instilled him with enough rage that he had to start the meditation again. The presence of the witch alone had been enough to drive him crazy. 

He was just thankful that Thor and Loki had chosen this weekend to visit the New Asgard as the Brunnhilde had asked their help on some stuff. A few locals had been creating some problems. 

He couldn’t imagine what will happen when they find out about Loki being an Avenger. 

He had been counting on Sam and Natasha on being the sane ones and reel in the others. But from what he had heard from Carol that was not the case. 

He turned to see Logan leaning against the door-frame with two mugs. Bruce stood, taking a cup. Jasmine tea. 

“Alright?” Logan asked his voice gruff. 

“Yes, it’s fine,” Bruce took a sip of the tea, “it’s just I hope they don’t try anything. Tony had dealt with their bullshit enough over there time here.” 

Logan nodded, giving a tight look that indicated that he didn’t agree with Bruce. From the moment Logan had joined them they had clicked almost instantly because of their past. Both had been experimented on and been alone because of their respective conditions. So, when Logan had actually learned the truth about him running away, the man had been livid. 

“I know what you are thinking but...” 

“Ya ya I won’t kill them” Logan said waving his free hand, “as long as they don’t do anything out of order.” He said. 

Bruce sighed. Well that was the best deal he could get out of his lover. He looked at the time, he had to be at the lab soon. He was startled when Logan pressed a kiss square on his lips. 

Suddenly a voice spoke out behind them and Bruce would have almost hulked out had it not been for Logan. Hulk considered Logan good protection for “Puny Banner” as he liked to call him. 

“Well well Doctor Banner your standards sure have fallen.” 

Bruce pulled away to see Natasha standing near the door, her mouth twisted in a sneer. Logan was smirking at her. 

“I was wondering when you will finally show yourself, Widow.” His stance was relaxed, but Bruce could see the tenseness in his arms. 

Natasha ignored his words her attention focused solely on Bruce as she moved forward. 

“A mutant now is it?” 

“Better than a double agent with no morals, isn’t it Ms. Romanoff?” Bruce retorted, completely calm. 

Though her face was blank, Bruce detected a slight flinch at his words. 

“I only did what was needed to be done to keep the Avengers together and avoid a fight.” She said stopping a few feet in front of them, her eyes on Bruce trying to size him up. 

“Yet the fight still happened.” 

“Yes, because Stark could not see reason, he just had to go and make a big deal out of it. He listened to Ross of all people, Bruce.” Natasha said her voice indicating her frustration. “And now that we are back, he is being petty.” 

Bruce let out a bitter laugh waving off Logan’s concerned gaze. He did not need the Other guy to deal with her. Bringing Ross into the conversation, haa. 

“I can’t believe how you can very blatantly ignore the fact that the fight that happened, in which might I add one of our team-mates was grievously injured, but of course as that was Tony you would look over it. Moreover” He held up a hand as Natasha opened her mouth to interrupt. “Tony would have told you about the plan about Ross had your dear friend Rogers not decided to suddenly go all ballistic as soon as his best buddy came into the equation.” 

At Natasha surprised expression, he gave her a mocking smile. 

“Not considered that I may have had access to news? My my Ms. Romanoff you are slipping. Or rather you have spent so much time with your head up Roger’s ass that you know no longer know how to make your own decisions.” 

Before Natasha could say anything else, Bruce growled out, “Now get out of here before I let the other guy take control.” He let a few specs of green tint his skin. “And before you judge someone else look in the mirror.” He called out to her retreating back. 

Bruce tried to steady his breathing. Looking towards Logan he noticed the man was looking at him with appreciation? 

“Man, you are so hot when you are angry.” Logan said pulling him forward to press a kiss to his neck. 

Oh well so what he was late that day. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Today was going to be terrible, Tony was sure of it. Yesterday had only been a starting. Not even a trailer of what was to come. He was thankful that Stephen had done what he had. 

Afterwards he and Bruce had spent hours in the lab, while Stephen and Logan had gone to the Sanctum and the Mutant School respectively to handle some business. 

Today was the first official day of the Avengers Initiative for the Rogues and with-it being Sunday they all had to attend. Oh god, Thor and Loki were going to there. 

“Can’t I call in sick?” He groaned out as he followed behind Stephen to the car. Using magic always was not a good idea. Besides driving was one of the passion Tony and Stephen shared. 

“Not unless you want Carol and Rhodey to whoop your ass. They will.” Stephen said seriously. “Moreover, everyone will be there.” 

“I know.” Tony sighed as he sped along the road. 

“And today Carol even said I can be your partner, and I quote, ‘to avoid unnecessary interruptions’.” 

Before long they had reached and were making their way to the training room, when NOVA sounded, 

“Mr. Stark there appears to be a problem in the training area I would suggest you hurry.” her voice mechanical and nothing like FRIDAY. 

“Thank you, Nova.” Tony said as they fastened their pace to reach the training room. 

The occupants of the room were standing divided. With one group being that of the rogues and the other being Thor and ….... Loki. Oh hell. Moreover, Carol was nowhere in sight. Shit. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Barton said growling as he moved one step forward. Loki glanced at him with a bored expression. 

Thor stepped forward, shielding his brother from the view. 

“What is going on here?” Stephen said as he and Tony made their way towards them. 

Tony moved to stand between the groups. 

“What the fuck Stark you are letting fucking criminals on this team? After what he did to me.” Barton burst out his face red. 

Tony took a deep breath, where was Carol when you needed her. 

“Watch what you say about my brother, Barton. He was under mind-control at that time himself and had no control of his actions either.” Thor said trying to shake of Loki’s hand around his arm. Well at least someone was thinking. 

“What he says is the truth Mr. Barton, he was given an all clear by the council.” Stephen said.” And for your information Tony cannot let anyone on the team.” 

Steve moved forward, looking at Tony with a pleading expression. 

“Tony surely you know where Clint is coming from.” 

“No, I don’t Mr. Rogers, it’s not as if we let any mind fucking individuals on the team, right?” Tony said with his press smile before turning to Loki and saying, “No offence Reindeer games I know you were under mind-control.” 

At Tony’s words Steve’s face had hardened. 

“That was out of line Tony. You just can’t...” 

“It’s Mr. Stark to you Mr. Rogers. And I can say whatever I want to.” Tony said. Not even 5 minutes in and he wanted to smash his head. 

“You just can’t stand we are back and you were proven wrong, can you?” Wanda said her face red with anger as she brought her arms up the red bleeding out with power. Tony stared at her with a bored expression. 

“Ms Maximoff I strongly advise you to stand down.” Stephen said. Before Wanda could say anything, Loki flicked his finger and red disappeared. 

“What the hell is going on?” Carol said moving forward with Rhodey behind her. She looked expectantly at them all. 

After she had heard both sides of the story, she said “Loki please don’t try to aggravate them. And Mr. Barton, Mr. Rogers Loki is a full time Avenger.” Without giving them a time to respond she moved forward. “Shall we get some training done now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update.
> 
> The Buddy pairings:  
> Stephen/Tony  
> Carol/Loki  
> Scott/Hope  
> Logan/Hulk  
> Thor/James Rhodey
> 
> Read and Review and suggest a few pairings for the rogues..


	15. Chapter 14

Wanda gripped at the magic that was trying to burst out of her as soon as Danvers had rallied them for training. She took deep breaths; she was still angry at Stark’s comment. How dare he accuse her of something like that. He deserved everything she threw at him and even more. 

However, she knew right now was not the right time. Stark had somehow found strong magical allies. That Loki and the other one.......Strange. 

During the first team meeting she had tried to evade Stark’s mind, the red of her magic so light that it was almost transparent. However, nothing had happened, in addition she had also encountered resistance against her. As soon as her magic had dissipated, Strange had looked straight at her directly as he knew what had happened before creating a portal. 

She had sensed the power emitting from the man and she liked that. While she and Vision had shared a connection due to both of their powers being related to the mind stone, this new power that she was sensing was much more exciting. 

She had no idea how this kind of powerful man had fallen prey to Stark’s manipulation but she wanted him at her side. And she always gets what she wants. 

They are still in the training arena. Danvers had told them to find a sparring partner. She tried to make her way to the other side where Strange was standing on a training mat with Stark. 

Before she could reach them though, she was intercepted by Danvers. 

“Maximoff you are with me. According to your report you have no physical fighting experience.” Danvers said as gestured Wanda to follow her onto the training mat. 

Wanda looked at her and with her voice neutral she said, “But I have my magic.” 

Danvers looked at her as if she was an idiot. “I know that Maximoff, but right now we don’t know what we may have to deal with. You will need physical strength.” 

Wanda barely held in her urge to retort. Steve would never have made her do anything like that. But right now, all her team-mates were scattered across the room and she knew she would lose this. 

She would go and talk to Steve when this was over. 

She was going to make Stark regret it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Stephen looked over around the room as he and Tony did warm up stretches. From his viewpoint he could see Rogers in a heated argument with Rhodey who was looking at him in an annoyed expression. It must have something to do with he and Tony sparring together because Rogers was not being subtle about the looking and the pointing. 

The matter seemed to resolve when Thor joined them and a disgruntled looking Rogers went with him to a mat. 

Throughout the training he could practically feel two sets of eyes on them. Rogers and Maximoff. 

Rogers kept looking at them, stalling Thor in the middle of training again and again, making the Norse God more and more annoyed. 

While the Witch was a mystery. From what he had heard and witnessed the Witch hated Tony’s guts. He knew that the Witch had tried to use magic on Tony in the meeting but as the bracelet had protected him, Stephen hadn’t said anything not wanting to aggravate Tony. 

As they finished their sets and sat relaxing with Tony almost sprawled out on the mat. He tried not to laugh out loud at the frustrated look on Carol’s face as she tried to get the Witch to focus. They were barely on the fourth set and Witch was not trying at all. Her stance was wrong and she kept summoning her magic. 

After 30 more minutes Rhodey called the training to an end. Pushing himself up Stephen pulled Tony to his feet. 

As soon as Rhodey had signaled the end of the training Rogers had made his way towards them. 

“Tony can we talk?” He said completely ignoring Stephen. 

“Its Mr. Stark to you Mr. Rogers and no I have got nothing to say to you.” Tony said his face wiped clean. “Now if you may excuse us...” 

Before Tony could finish Rogers interrupted him. 

“Enough Tony. Please... just stop it.” Rogers said. By now the other Rogues were joining behind their leader. “Just please can we talk, I want the things to go back the way they were.” 

“Oh hell no. We are never going back the way we were, with me as your punching bag and bank.” Tony said his face tightening. Stephen could feel the Extremis activating and brushed a hand over Tony’s shoulder to keep him calm. 

“You know it wasn’t like that Tony, if you would just try to be reasonable, we could. We are your team Tony.” 

Tony let out a sigh letting a hand rub his face. He looked at Stephen pleadingly. Stephen looked at Carol who nodded and within 10 seconds he had whipped open a portal and went through it with Tony ignoring the protests of the Rogues. 

Carol will deal with them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Carol rubbed her forehead as she sat in the meeting room with Rogers. The man was simply and plainly annoying. 

Right after the departure Strange and Tony, the Rogues had broken into protests and insults. Rhodey had broken them up and asked them to leave the training room and carry on with their various tasks. 

After Rogers had completed his training for the day, he had immediately asked her for a meeting. As soon as he had joined her in the training room he had started ranting about how unfair it was for Tony to be able to leave like that. 

“With all due respect, Major, this can have very strong implications while on field. That’s why I asked you to make Tony come here my team already-,” 

“Excuse me Mr. Rogers, your team?” Carol said her voice sharp. “Avengers are a government organization Mr. Rogers, there is no your team.” 

Rogers gritted his teeth. “Well I meant the Avengers. And Major Tony being in a relationship with another team-mate, I don’t think it is wise knowing his history and we don’t even know the guy.” His face was tightening with every word he said. 

Carol held up a hand. This was what she was afraid of. Steve was into Tony. 

“Mr. Rogers with all due respect, Tony is a grown man and from what I have witnessed he wants nothing to do with you or your suggestions. And I am not going to force a man to leave his home. Accords give all enhanced individuals to live where ever they please. 

She saw Rogers fists tighten. 

“Is there anything else to discuss?” Carol asked after 2 minutes of silence. 

“Well actually Wanda wants Mr Strange...” 

“Doctor.” Carol interrupted. “It’s not mister its doctor.” She clarified when Rogers looked at confused. 

“Oh Dr. Strange then. She wants him to train her.” 

“So, what do you want me to do about it? She should ask him herself.” Carol said. “They are free persons Mr. Rogers I nor the council guides their personal lives.” 

Rogers stared her for a moment before stalking out of the room. 

Carol leaned back in her chair. Strange was going to love this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. And thanks for such a great response.


	16. Chapter 15

Steve hit the punching bag again, sweat pouring down from his nose. The past few days had been hell. Beside the two meetings that he had with Tony initially, Steve had not had any more encounters with the brunet. In fact, all his further attempts to contact Tony had been blocked either by his lover or some other team member. 

Steve couldn’t believe how Tony could be so... so childish so as to avoid them. His family. Steve knew that this was all that Strange’s fault. He clearly wasn’t a team player. (Well neither was Tony but he had been getting there before the whole Accords thing.) 

Steve growled internally thinking about how the man had refused to train Wanda. The poor girl. Strange had been present in the Cafeteria with Carol when Wanda and Steve had asked him. The man had just glanced at them briefly and said a curt ‘no’ before going back to his discussion with Carol. 

Moreover, Carol had done nothing. In his opinion she was completely biased and that clearly was not a sign of being a good team lead. The thing she was doing, letting Tony have a free reign was just deepening the rift the team has with Tony, which had widened considerably within the past few days. 

The various other team members had been passive aggressive with them. What hurt the most was that even their own team-mates were constantly avoiding them. When Natasha had told them about Logan and Bruce Steve had been sympathetic. How Tony had managed to get them on his side Steve couldn’t understand. Thor had been overly hostile since the day they had the run in with Loki in the training room. 

He still couldn’t understand why Tony was antagonizing them so. Loki was a person who had hurt Clint considerably and the man now had a higher status in the Avengers. Comparing him to Wanda when she was willing to change was horrible. He had to make Tony apologize to her. Moreover, due to the presence of Loki in Compound Clint, who had already been already in a bad mood had become even more moody. 

To top it all Laura had filed for the divorce. Clint had promptly shut himself in the room. This had further aggravated Wanda who had already been on the edge. Clint was the closest she had to a family and in the time where she was already experiencing an emotional imbalance this had happened. Not that he blamed Clint. 

The Council itself was not being reasonable. After there was no progress with Carol, he had proposed to the Council that Tony be made to live in the Compound and so that the team rift could be resolved. The Council had denied his request without any reasonable answer. 

Today, Mr. Evans had called another meeting with him to discuss something. Frankly Steve couldn’t understand all the legal formalities that they have had to go through. This was one of the reasons why Steve had been against the Accords. They were wasting time on unreasonable chattering whereas they should be focusing on smoothening the team-work between them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meeting Room – New Avengers Facility 

Shaun was giving updates to Director Hill on the Rogue Avengers and it was not going well. The Director was not happy. 

“The Council is breathing down my back right now Mr. Evans. I will not have S.H.E.I.L.D’s reputation tarnished after we have worked so hard to restore it.” Director was saying, her words curt. Shaun could sense the anger. 

“I understand Ma’am, but...” Shaun began. 

“No buts Mr. Evans.” Director cut him off. Her voice softening, she continued “I know it is not your fault Mr. Evans but please try to ensure that this doesn’t happen again.” 

“Yes Director.” Shaun replied. 

Never in his career had he been reprimanded for his job. So, when the Rogues bustled in for the meeting his mood wasn’t the best. 

“May I know Mr. Rogers why you felt the need to go to the Council to demand, without consulting me or your team-leads might I add, to force a fellow team-mate to live in the Compound, when it is clearly within a person’s basic human rights to choose where they live?” 

Shaun was almost shouting by the end. 

“No need to shout, Mr. Evans.” Mr Rogers began his voice placating. 

“I am waiting for an explanation Mr. Rogers.” Shaun was not in the mood of any rubbish this man could spout. 

“I only did what I though was right for the team Mr. Evans.” Mr. Rogers said, his fists clenched. 

“Yes, you did without consulting with your superiors or me.” Shaun said his voice tight. 

“So, we can’t do anything without approval now?” Romanoff sneered at him. 

“Ms. Romanoff you are all under prohibition, surely you understand that. You were a part of shield.” Shaun took a deep breath. All of them were staring at him with an indignant look. 

“Look Mr. Rogers your actions have made S.H.E.I.L.D look bad in front of the Council and my superiors aren’t happy.” Well that was a huge understatement. 

“We have relation to the S.H.E.I.L.D, we are the Avengers.” Rogers said narrowing his eyes. 

Shaun met his stare head-on. “Mr. Rogers you are the Rogue Avengers. You are under SHEILD’s surveillance.” Shaun looked at them each in the eye., before saying his next words. “And you are not in any way related to the New Avengers Team.” 

The effect was instantaneous, the room broke in chaos as Maximoff stood up with the red glazing her eyes and others broke in protest. Shaun felt no fear. Doctor Strange had already given him the protection charm. 

Shaun just tilted his head. “Try it Ms. Maximoff, you are already on thin ice, the only thing standing between the order for your deportation to Sokovia is one word from me.” Shaun said smiling. 

Maximoff appeared as if to attack him regardless, but was held back by Romanoff. 

“What do you mean we are not related to the New Avengers?” Rogers asked. 

“That you are not a part of the New Avengers. You are the part of the Special Task Unit of the SHEILD and that too after you complete your penalty period. For now read them and follow them word to word.” 

Shaun tossed a few folders on the table and began to walk out ignoring their protests. 

They can sleep on this tonight. Maybe they would come to their senses that the trend where they place every bad thing on Mr. Stark has ended. 

They were a part of a real world now and if they don't pull up soon then they were going to be crushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry for the held up..

Sam knew it was due. Since they had returned to the States, he had been waiting for Steve to blow up. After the disastrous meeting (they were having a lot of them nowadays) with the Council, all of the others had been in a bad mood. 

He had ignored it as he had been doing since this whole mess had started. He had avoided them the best he could, while living under the same roof, even going to the Major and requesting a room slightly away from them. When had asked Rhodey had been there and Sam had seen a faint flicker of approval in his eyes. 

He had restarted his counseling classes, volunteering at the community center near the Compound. This kept his schedule packed with all the training regimes that the S.H.E.I.L.D had assigned. But, even though he knew that Steve was in the wrong here , it hurt a bit to be forgotten so easily.

The man seemed to have become obsessed with Tony and Strange. Demanding to be let into someone else’s personal space, when that person doesn’t even want to look at you is a new level of crazy.

This was not the man that he had chosen to follow all those years ago. 

After learning that they were no longer the part of Avengers,(how could they have missed it when it was in their pardon he had no idea) another training session had decided on.

The tension in the room had been at its peak from the beginning. Steve and company were directing occasional glares at the other group standing on the other side of the room with their gear. 

The breaking point came in terms of Spider-Man. There were already snarky comments going back and forth between the two groups it seemed any moment now the tension was going to burst, when Spider-Man landed between the two groups through a portal grinning from ear to ear.

It was as if a switch had been flipped. The first to attack had been no one other than Wanda. The witch, as Sam had repeatedly thought was a bit unstable, but seeing Spider-Man(kid really, he was not wearing his mask and was waving what appeared to be a Exam paper in front of Stark at that time), perform magic it seemed she had completely flipped. He had heard that Strange had refused to teach Wanda. It seems that seeing someone else having the attention that she felt that she should have gotten herself had been too much for her. 

But before the blood red blast could even touch the kid, it dissipated. Then the room had broken into a chaos.

However even with the other’s support , the Rogues could not win against two full fledged Sorcerers. It didn’t even seem like they were trying anyway. The other Avengers were staying out of the way

Though they were subdued very quickly, Sam had seen the mad craze in the Witch’s eyes as she had attacked the kid. It made Sam feel sick. Steve supported this. Who had he even followed?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Carol seethed as she took in the scene in front of her. She had rushed here as soon as NOVA had informed her of the attack.

She was going to throw-out the witch. To attack a team-mate, a minor and that too unprovoked, what was she thinking? And what were the others thinking.

“Bind her power.” She said her voice calm and curt.

“She is just a...” Rogers began, but Carol had had enough.

“Get out. All of you.” She said in the same voice. The Widow opened her mouth to protest but Carol held up her hands. “I don’t want to hear it. Your liaisons will be out to speak to you as soon as possible. Now OUT.”

The Rogues (except Sam) shuffled out of the room casting backward glances at the unconscious form of Maximoff as Loki bound her magic. Carol immediately gestured for the others to carry on training.

“NOVA I want those S.H.E.I.L.D liaisons here and please Logan arrange with your School for containing Maximoff. I am throwing them out.” Carol said angrily as she made her way out of the room.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clint put his head in his hand as he tried to come terms with what was happening. They had done nothing. It was that Strange person’s fault for provoking Wanda and not accepting her as an apprentice. Yet as much as he wanted to believe this , he could not. Wanda had attacked a kid and they taken part in this with them. He himself had kids and he had supported it at that time just to get back at Tony. And what the most horrible thing was that Tony hadn’t even blinked an eye at them when they had all surged forward. He just stayed there looking at them with a bored expression as if he had expected something like this. 

He couldn’t believe himself for doing something like this. He had messed up big time. The divorce papers were a proof of that. He needed to clean up if he wanted a chance to see his kids.

“Congratulations Mr Rogers, you guys have finally done it.” Was the first thing that their liaison said as he stormed in. 

Steve looked up from where he was pacing near the door, muttering about Wanda. 

“What did we do? We didn’t do anything.” Steve exclaimed. Clint looked at him wide eyed. They had just tried to attack their team- mates in a training session. What more could they have done?

Clint decided, he was going to back away for real this time. He was going to face the disciplinary and go back.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Nothing you say? Why am I not surprised?” Mr Evans said. He placed some letters on the table. “You guys are being transferred to the SHEILD facility, permanently.” Mr Evans said. Steve could feel the anger in his voice.

“NO , I won’t stand for it. If we could just make Tony see...” Steve began but Mr Evans interrupted him. 

“Mr Rogers let me interrupt you right there, it is either this or nothing. Ms Maximoff attacked another without provocation and all of you gave back-up. And no Mr Rogers Ms Maximoff is not a child the person she attacked is a child.And the cause of attack is not justified in any way, since Spider-Man had just entered the room.He did not interact with anyone.” Shaun took a deep breath. “Either way please leave the premises by tomorrow morning and please inform NOVA of your decision before you go.”

Steve did not even register when Mr Evans left and Clint with him.

Only he and Natasha remained in the room. What was going to happen to Wanda, he didn’t know. He knew now that at the moment he could do nothing.   
He knew that Wanda was at fault in this one and there was no way to spin this in her favor. At this moment they could do nothing. It was mainly Strange’s fault for not teaching Wanda .

He and Natasha exited the room. They were going to SHEILD. However he was not going to give up. 

He was going to make Tony see that that Strange was just poisoning his mind. Then he would convince him to forgive Wanda and bring back the others.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks so much for the support. 
> 
> This is the last chapter of this story.
> 
> I will see if i want to continue and make this a series or not since i am focusing on other fandoms for now.
> 
> Please read and review.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, I hope you liked it.  
> This is my first fic so please read and review.  
> I will try to keep the updates as steady as possible.


End file.
